Damage Control
by QuasiOuster
Summary: Sami and Lucas are about to become the most talked about couple in Salem. In order to prevent their impending notoriety, they’ve got to find the source of the trouble before it falls into the wrong hands. Hijinks ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's my sequal of sorts to Alter Ego. Don't worry, you don't need to read that craziness before diving into this story--I'll make a few references to AE but nothing major. **

**Thanks Kayla for the idea and input. Now you'll see how dangerous it is to encourage me. Big thanks to Katy too for the proof-reading and feedback. I changed some stuff but hopefully, I didn't screw it up. Enjoy!**

_"It's a bit hot in here, don't you think?" Lucas commented.  
  
Sami looked at him nonchalantly. "I don't feel that hot. Maybe it's just you.  
  
Lucas licked his lips as he took in the sight of Sami's languid body lounging on the bed. "You might have a point there, love." Sami smiled at his endearment and shamelessly flaunted her body for him. She tried to make it look innocent but he knew her too well. She was such a little tease.  
  
Sami turned over on her back and pushed herself up on her elbows. "You see something you like, Lucas?" She slid one leg up onto the bed revealing a truly obscene amount of flesh. When Sami started snooping around his bedroom, he knew it was only a matter of time before she started acquiring various articles of his wardrobe. It was just a girl thing he figured and Sami was one of the worst offenders. He pretended that it annoyed him but truthfully, he didn't mind at all—especially tonight. She had found the top half of his red silk pajama set while digging through his drawers. The long, red button down shirt looked one hundred times better partially buttoned and hanging off of her sexy body than it ever could on him. _

_Oh yeah, there was plenty that he liked displayed before him and he had every intention of partaking of the bountiful spread that was his delicious fiancée. But in their grand tradition, he had to play with her just a little to make it count.  
  
It was Lucas' turn to look nonchalant as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. There might be a thing or two around here that could hold my interest." He quickly swung his body to look out the window. "Look what a beautiful night it is out there. I could stare at it all night." Sami followed his gaze over to the window and raised an eyebrow skeptically as they both looked out onto the dreary night sky. Storm clouds blocked out all of the stars and a creepy haze had settled over the night. A series of heavy, fat raindrops tapped against the window, not yet ready to give way to a full-fledged shower. "Okay, maybe not, but check out the sheet set on the bed. They're very tasteful and flattering if I do say so myself." Lucas seemed to be getting a closer look at the sheets on the bed that he had, indeed, picked out for her. He told her that it could be his small contribution to her apartment. That way, when they weren't sharing a bed, she would still think about him when she fell asleep. Sami giggled at how corny that sounded and reminded him that, when not at Grandpa Shawn's, a friend's house or at camp, there was a very convincing reminder of him living with her. Besides, he knew as well as she did that the new sheet and comforter set was simply to help both of them erase the trauma of what had happened with her last set of sheets.  
  
"Lucas . . ." There was a playful warning in Sami's voice and Lucas figured he should get back to the business at hand.  
  
"What I meant was that there seems to be something I'm particularly attracted to laying on the bed looking mighty scrumptious." He smacked his lips together in mock hunger making Sami giggle in his direction. She wouldn't admit it so as not to encourage him but, she loved when he acted like a goofball. She couldn't help but to react with at least a little smile every time he did it so she didn't think it was one of her best kept secrets.  
  
Lucas again swept his gaze across Sami's body. This time there was no denying what was holding his attention at the moment. While he had been teasing her, she had undone another button along the front of his shirt and let the oversized garment hang off of her shoulder sexily. He shuddered at the sight of all that exposed skin and as he settled his eyes on the shadow of her cleavage, he had a little trouble concentrating. Sami only smiled at him and waited for him to make the next move.  
  
"It looks like you're in quite a mood tonight. Is there something you wanted to show me, Sami?" he inquired with a grin. His heart beat faster with the anticipation of what she had in store for him.  
  
Sami raised up into a full sitting position leaning slightly forward and allowing the shirt to slip further. "Is it a show you want, Lucas?" She slid her legs up under herself and ran a finger along the buttons on her shirt. She effortlessly flicked another button open allowing the material to gape slightly and reveal the valley between her full breasts. Lucas could only nod as she continued to run her fingers along the silky material surrounding her body. "I'll give you a show." She went to flick open another button but stopped abruptly. Lucas bit his lip to quiet his moan of protest.  
  
"Wait right there. If it's a show you want, I know just what'll make it a little more . . . entertaining." She unfolded her body and stepped off the bed. The red shirt still hung open and off one shoulder but she was excessively covered in his opinion. She walked towards him and then backed away towards her closet. "How about I prance around a little for you? You'll need to get a good view of me from all angles right? I want to make sure you know full-well what you might be sampling this evening if you're a good little boy."  
  
"You know I'll be good for you, baby," Lucas murmured, lust evident in his voice. He could hardly wait to gets his hands on the main dish. "I think I'd like it if you pranced around for a bit. You can shake your thing a little for me while you're at it since I did supply your wardrobe for the evening."  
  
Sami looked down at the pajamas she had stolen from Lucas and shrugged her bare shoulder innocently. "That may be true but I think I'll add a few accessories of my own." She disappeared into her closet and he could hear her rustling around. He decided to remain where he had been standing as he leaned against her dresser. He wanted to receive the full view of her latest creative venture.  
  
His jaw dropped to the floor as Sami reemerged from the closet still wearing the unbuttoned silk shirt as promised. However, she had added the most perfect pair of three-inch, candy apple red high heels that made her legs look like they could go on for days. When his voice found him again, he remarked, "Oh, Sami, this is good stuff. This is so good. You cannot imagine what this is doing for me." He couldn't take his eyes off of her looking so gorgeous in his half-buttoned shirt and those heels. "I'm burning up for you right now but you haven't even pranced for me. I think you should rectify that oversight, don't you?"  
  
"I can do that," Sami said with a cocky grin. She knew the heels were just the thing to kick things up a notch. She planned to squeeze every last drop of sex appeal out of it too. She sauntered toward Lucas in her new outfit making sure to sway her hips in a way that would drive him even more wild. She slowly glided past him running her finger along his chin as she did so. She swayed towards the bedroom door with her back to him and did a little shimmy for him on the way. As she moved her shoulders back and forth, the silky material of her shirt moved sensuously against her body like shimmering rubies against flesh. "That's it Sami. That's what daddy likes to see," he whispered to himself. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her if he tried-and he definitely had no intention of trying tonight.  
  
Sami looked over her shoulder saucily and gave her ass a good shake for him, something she knew he would appreciate. She leaned against the door with her back still to Lucas. Looking over her shoulder but now gazing through lowered lashes, she ran her hand over her silk-covered ass and gave Lucas a playful wink. When she turned back to Lucas, who was practically drooling on himself at this point, she had undone another button leaving only one remaining. "Maybe it is a little hot in here," Sami said fanning the material of her shirt gently. There was very little holding the shirt together but, it still served to keep Sami's luscious breasts from his view—although it looked like one side was hanging on by a nipple. The remaining button held the shirt together a few inches below her belly button, hiding the warm crevice that he had gotten to know so well recently. Lucas could not fathom what rule of physics would allow the one little device to keep so much radiance hidden from his view. "Honey, you're killing me over here. You are so hot, baby. I can't wait to touch you."  
  
Sami blew him a kiss and pranced back over to the bed to resume her previous position laying back on her elbows for support. The other side of the shirt gaped open even more but still stubbornly refused to display the treasures it protected. Sami raised one leg off the floor making sure to trail the heel of her sinful, scarlet pump along the line of her other leg. She raised this leg a little higher than necessary as she crossed it over the other. Lucas now had a good view of that tight ass he couldn't keep his hands off of. Although he was trying his best to look, he couldn't tell if she wore panties underneath or not. He was sure he'd find out soon enough.  
  
"That's a nice little show you put on for me, Sami, but it looks like you left one thing hanging," he said pointing to the last button on her shirt. As dark brown eyes met brilliant blue, it didn't escape their notice that they were breathing rather hard. They both could feel the other's want which served to heighten the excitement of their encounter. They knew they were going to make this show last though.  
  
Sami shook her head as if to deny his last statement. "I thought you might want to help me with the highlight of my little display. Would you like that?" As she said these words to him, she uncrossed her legs and undulated against the bed towards the direction he was standing. She offered the last button to him by leaning up and lazily tracing circles around it with her index finger.  
  
Lucas walked towards her slowly, almost stalking her. "I'd like that very much, actually." When he reached the edge of the bed where she was sitting, she spread her legs to fit him neatly close to her body. His intense stare revealed both his desire for her and the love that kept him wanting more. Sami returned his gaze reflecting her need for him and her trust. She took advantage of his nearness and ran her hand up his thigh stopping only to cup the hottest and hardest part of him in her hand. She couldn't help herself with him being this close and looking at her with such naked hunger. Lucas choked out a surprised gasp and quickly removed her hand from his body. Any more of that and their evening would come to a quick and messy end.  
  
"Uh uh, you naughty girl," he said leading her hand back to her own thigh. The mischievous expression on her face told him that she wasn't in the least bit chastened. "Why don't you lay back for me and let me get a good look at you."  
  
Feeling more obedient, Sami slowly lowered herself back down on the bed. The playful smile remained as she raised her arms above her head, curling one hand against her face. She raised one of her knees up as well taking care to run her heel along his denim-clad leg. Lucas sighed at the sight in front of him. She looked like a goddess laying before him, waiting for him to worship her—and worship her he would.  
  
"Lucas, do you still want to help me with my little oversight?" Sami said as her smile widened. "A girl could get bored laying around waiting for you." Well, he certainly couldn't have that.  
  
Lucas pressed his hand against her raised leg and pushed it back down towards the floor. He then crawled from between her legs and onto the bed to straddle her thighs, careful not to put too much pressure on her. He looked at Sami's almost completely exposed body thinking that he would love to use his teeth to rid her of that remaining barrier. But that would be impossible in his position so he settled for the next best thing. He licked his middle finger and slowly trailed it down her chest enjoying the way her body reacted to the cooling wetness against her hot skin. As he reached the space between her breasts he spread his fingers out and caressed her with the palm of his whole hand. Sami moved her body with sinuous grace as she moaned and whimpered underneath him. She was laying it on thick for him and he loved every second of it.  
  
"Do you like that, Sami? You sound like you like it. Maybe you could give me a little more of that and I'll help you fix that troublesome button." He was now running his fingers lightly back and forth across her stomach.  
  
"Oh Lucas," Sami moaned. "You'd do that for me?" She continued to gasp and whimper for him as she took the tip of her finger into her mouth and gently bit it. Sami heard Lucas let out an inspiring moan of his own in response to her actions.  
  
Lucas was now circling her remaining button with his finger as she had done a few moments before to taunt him. He could feel it straining to hold the loose material together but it wouldn't be holding on for long. "You know I would, baby." He tugged gently on the button moving it slightly but not yet freeing it. He felt the heat of Sami's body as she arched into him.  
  
Finally, Lucas couldn't take it anymore and with a flick of his finger released the last button on her shirt. The silk shirt seemed to melt away from her skin at the force of the release and her body was on full display for him in all of its glory. She looked absolutely exquisite laying before him and he didn't want to miss a detail. He swept his view from her lust filled blue eyes to the creamy fullness of her perfect breasts. As he noticed her deliciously erect nipples, he longed to give them a closer inspection with his tongue. His gaze then flowed down the tasty flesh of her stomach and pelvis to the tiny red panties that barely covered her wet center.  
  
They were both practically shaking with need but Lucas' extended visual journey of Sami's body allowed her to regain some of her control and continue their scenario. "Well, General, you've certainly gotten your money's worth but I think it's my turn to have a little fun. Besides, you're woefully overdressed for the occasion." She slid back up onto her elbows forcing Lucas's hand to move from its place on her stomach to lightly cup one of her breasts. He wasn't complaining though.  
  
Seeing that Lucas was still more than a little preoccupied with her body, she brought her hands up to place over his. "Come on Lucas," she prodded. "This is a joint venture and I want to get a little piece of the action now." She felt Lucas slowly relinquish his hold. "That's a good boy. Now that wasn't so hard," Sami said.  
  
Maybe not, but Lucas could think of something that was hard as a rock right now. He pasted a cocky smirk on his face and put himself on display for her. "Ok, Sami, I'll let you have your fun on one condition."  
  
Sami's eyes peeked up at him. "And what would that be?"  
  
Lucas moved his hand from Sami's thigh and bent her leg towards him to reach her calf. He finally rested his fingers on the soft skin of her ankle and with his eyes, followed the path his hand had made down her leg. He looked back up at her abruptly giving her an evil grin. He ran idle fingers across one of her hot red heels and said, "No matter what, these shoes have got to stay on."  
  
Sami reached out for Lucas and absently played with the zipper on his pants. She eyed him as if considering his request. "Deal," Sami replied and retrieved the camcorder that, only moments before, she had relinquished from his iron grip. With an undeniably predatory expression, she turned the camera towards her gorgeous, very aroused fiancée and continued with their moviemaking. _  
  
**THREE WEEKS LATER**  
  
"Lucas, have you seen my red heels?" Sami asked from her bedroom doorway. He and Will had come over to have breakfast with her after sleeping in his apartment the previous night. Sami had been up pretty late with Belle working on the designs for her wedding dress. That meant that he had been banned from her apartment for the evening. Not wanting to be around all that "girl stuff," Will had quickly followed. Sami was going to take Will to school on her way to work but since she was running late, the two boys decided to come over and take care of breakfast.  
  
"Why would I know where you keep your missing shoes. That sounds like the kind of information that guys should definitely steer clear of." Lucas smiled at his son sitting across from him at the table. Will laughed at his dad knowing that he was asking for trouble from his mom. But unlike a short while ago, he didn't quite fear the eruption of an argument that would have surely resulted from such a comment.  
  
Sami was adjusting her earring as she stepped out of the bedroom. She was wearing a very flattering red suit—_sans_ shoes—and she looked less than pleased with Lucas' response to her question. Lucas gave her his most macho look to save face in front of Will but knew she probably had a zinger waiting for him.  
  
"I was asking because you were around the last time I had them on," Sami said with unexpected calmness. Lucas' only reaction was a blank expression of ignorance and a shrugging of his shoulders in the most dismissive of gestures. He turned back to Will and gave him a look suggesting that his mother was having a cranky morning. Sami just smiled mysteriously and poured herself some coffee. "You remember don't you, Lucas? It was the same day we bought that great video camera."

Will's eyes lit up at the mention of his new favorite gadget. "That camera is so cool! I'm so glad you guys bought it. Don't worry about hiring someone to videotape the wedding. I've got it covered." Will had been having a field day with the new camera. His parents had no idea that he was so interested in being an amateur filmmaker. They thought it was all a little weird in a _Dawson's Creek_ kind of way but they encouraged his newest fascination nonetheless. They figured if he started talking like an English professor with fits of dramatic and unnecessary brooding, then they'd start to worry.

"Buddy, isn't it going to be kind of hard filming the wedding while you're busy being my best man?" Lucas smiled at the thought of his son standing up with him as he finally pledged his love and devotion to Sami. It was the ultimate present for their son.

Will rolled his eyes at his father but he couldn't hide his happiness at the idea. "I can do both, Dad. Besides, who better to film it than the person with the best view? But if you want me to concentrate on my duties as best man then I can let someone else film it. I'm just happy that you two are finally getting married—not soon enough for me though." Sami and Lucas were warmed by his enthusiasm and support. They couldn't wait to be married either.

Turning her attention back to Lucas, Sami continued with her taunting. "Will, if you want to give the camera to the person with the best view, you might want to consider your father for that job. He had so much fun trying that thing out when we first brought it home, didn't you Lucas? You seemed to handle that thing like a pro when we were breaking it in." Sami hid her snicker in her coffee mug as she took a long sip.  
  
There was a loud clatter as Lucas suddenly dropped his silverware against his plate. He tried giving Sami a placating smile but she seemed to ignore him as she got ready to begin her day. "Uh, of course I remember, honey. I remember it like it happened just yesterday." He wiped his mouth on a napkin and walked towards Sami who was leaning against the kitchen counter. "In fact, I think we had so much 'fun' that day that I just temporarily forgot about those shoes. Boy were they great. Why don't I go look for them for you," he said heading for her room.  
  
"No that's okay. I'm sure I'll find them since I seem to have a better recollection of the last time I wore them. It's a pity we can't refresh your recollection of that day," Sami commented lightly. "Why don't you help Will get ready to go. We need to leave soon."  
  
Lucas hurried back over to Will, "Sure, sure. Let's hop to it, buddy. We don't want to keep you mom waiting." Will didn't know what was going on with his mom and dad but from the looks of it, dad was in trouble for something. Without the threat of World War III, he was beginning to get used to having normal parents who playfully teased each other. It was like living in a normal family.  
  
"Sure, Dad, just let me go get my bag." He walked back to his room shaking his head with mock irritation at his crazy parents.  
  
Sami laughed at Lucas' nervous scrambling. "Relax, Lucas. You're not in the doghouse yet." She put her coffee mug down and walked over to the couch. She sat down and leaned over feeling underneath for her missing items. Sure enough, a moment later, she pulled out a long, red heel connected to a familiar shoe. "See! Mystery solved." She slid the shoes on and walked over to Lucas who was clearing away the dishes from breakfast. "I thought we had burned that night into your memory, General," she said with a gentle kiss to his lips.  
  
Lucas grinned at her and grabbed her around the waist. "Even if we hadn't burned it into our memories, it's still a good thing we captured it on tape." He stared down at her outfit appreciatively, resting for a few extra seconds on her newly acquired shoes. "How did those shoes get under there? I seem to recall telling you to keep them on no matter what." He gave her a lingering kiss to remind her of some of the passion they had shared a few short weeks ago. "I know it's only been a few days since I last saw our excellent contribution to the adult video community, but I think we need to take a trip down memory lane later on tonight, don't you agree?" He complimented his request with a string of kisses across her cheek and down her neck.  
  
Sami pulled away slightly. "When was that? I don't remember watching it."  
  
Lucas blushed and looked away quickly. "Well, you weren't exactly there. See, you were working late and then you met with Belle about the wedding . . ."  
  
"And you got a little nostalgic. I get it." She pulled away from him and went to check her purse. "I'd love to take that road with you this time but I'm afraid we can't tonight unless we watch it over here. Since it's a school night and I don't feel like setting up the T.V. in my room, that means our home movies are a no-go tonight."  
  
"Why can't we watch it at my place?"  
  
"Sami grabbed her and Will's coat from the closet. "I loaned your VCR to Belle. Hers was broken and since you're usually over here anyway, I didn't think you'd mind."  
  
Lucas was instantly filled with dread and panic. "Sami did you check to see if there was anything in the VCR before you gave it to her?"  
  
"I don't know. I think Philip stopped by and unhooked it so I probably didn't think to check it beforehand. Why?"  
  
Lucas started to pace nervously in front of the door. "Sami, what did I just tell you I was watching a few days ago? When did Philip come pick it up?"  
  
Sami threw the coats onto the couch and began to glare at Lucas with suspicion. "I think he took it when he dropped Belle off yesterday. You were out getting dinner. Lucas, you don't think that it was in there do you?"  
  
"I know I didn't take it out and I didn't see it when I was home last night."  
  
Sami could feel her anger stirring up like a tornado. "Lucas, how could you be so stupid?" She too was now fidgeting nervously at this unexpected information.  
  
"Me! You're the one who lent out my stuff without asking!" he yelled in his own defense.  
  
"I didn't think you would mind. You could have just used this one," she said pointing at the VCR perched on top of her television. "Besides, you KNOW you shouldn't be leaving that kind of thing just laying around. Will could have found it for Pete's sake." she whispered angrily. Lucas knew Sami had him there. Even though they spent the vast majority of their time at Sami's apartment and even though Will had his own television and preferred DVD's to video tapes, there was a small chance that he could have stumbled onto the tape of his and Sami's illicit escapades. He had definitely been careless but blaming each other wasn't going to improve the situation. They had to think of a plan to find that tape. His thoughts were interrupted by Sami's pleading voice. "Lucas, are you sure it's not in your apartment. Maybe Philip did take it out."  
  
As much as Lucas wanted to cling to that hope, he had spent the previous night cleaning his apartment. He would have noticed a tape sitting around if Philip had left it out. Shaking his head, he continued to pace. "No, Sami, it was in the VCR, I'm sure of it. Shit!"  
  
Will chose that moment to emerge from his room, backpack in hand. He could tell that the mood had changed drastically since he had left a few minutes earlier. He hoped, it wasn't something too serious because he didn't want anything to get in the way of his parents getting married. At least they weren't at each others' throats—he had come home to that, literally, on a few occasions. "I'm ready to go . . . what's wrong," he asked looking between the two of them.  
  
"Uh, Will," Sami answered. "It's nothing to get worked up about. In fact," she said grabbing their coats, "your dad is going to fix it while we're out today. Right Lucas?" Sami's tone left no room for argument and Lucas knew it.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said sullenly. Sami ushered Will out of the door and grabbed her keys. Before closing the door she left Lucas with one more parting thought. "You better find that tape before anybody sees what's on it," she hissed. "If not, they're going to find you in pieces all over Salem." She went to close the door but turned around to give one last warning. "And you can forget about a repeat performance too." She slammed the door after her and he could hear those sexy red heels clicking down the hall.  
  
"Why me?" Lucas thought as he sank sadly onto the couch with his head in his hands. "Well, unless I want to spend the rest of my celibate life with an angry wife, I better think of something quick."

**AN: For the record, I'm not a hater. I watched every season of _Dawson's Creek_. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. I just didn't feel like editing this thing--I'm gonna blame it on work. FYI, there are a couple of references to Alter Ego; nothing too important but just make a small mental note if you haven't read that story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And as always, a big hug for the usual suspects who keep this thing going. -Yvonne-**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_For the second time in their encounter, Lucas pulled Sami's hand from his pants fearing his loss of control at her touch. It wouldn't do to tell her how much hold she had over him, but for all intents and purposes, he was her personal putty at times like these. _

_Even though Sami remained pinned beneath Lucas on the bed as he loosely straddled her legs, she knew she was in complete control—for the time being, at least. Taking special care not to spoil her magnificent view of the man in front of her, Sami leaned away from Lucas and pointed the camera directly at him. "So, are you just going to sit there or are you going to show me what you got?" she challenged. "Don't tell me you're getting shy now that the tables have turned." Sami quickly dismissed this as the reason for his inaction since she knew for a fact he was the biggest ham around. At the moment, Lucas was staring at her like she was the most delicious meal on the menu. It's not that she didn't approve of him ogling her body, but there was a time and a place for everything. Right now, he really needed to wipe the drool from his chin and lose some of those troublesome clothes. _

_Lucas attempted to pull his mind from the lusty haze her naked body was invoking in him but it was mighty difficult. He cleared his dry throat and reluctantly focused his attention on the sound of her voice. "Sorry about that. You had me distracted there for a minute." He looked in the direction of her eyes which were currently hidden behind the camera and got back into character for their steamy show. "When have you known me to be shy, Sami? I guess one good striptease deserves another." He smirked beautifully for the camera and Sami knew she was in for a treat._

"_I'm glad you liked my little performance," said Sami with a suspiciously mischievous tone. She peeked out from behind the camera and winked at him playfully making Lucas wonder what else she had up her sleeve. Still holding on to the camera, she eased herself down on the bed so that she was laying flat on her back. At the same time, she drew her knee up and purposefully rubbed him between his legs very slowly. Lucas missed her satisfied expression as he groaned and threw back his head in sweet arousal. "I can't wait for you to return the favor. From the feel of things, it looks like you can't wait either," she chuckled. She steadied the camera and made sure to capture the delicious way he was instinctively grinding into her leg. _

_Lucas cursed at how quickly Sami could wipe every thought from his mind when she was having her wicked way with him. He could tell Sami had already realized that she had, yet again, aroused him to distraction in a matter of seconds. Usually, he was all for it, but tonight, he couldn't have her outdoing him. She would never let him live it down and she'd have the evidence to back it up. He wanted to wipe that smug grin off of her face and he knew just how to do it. He grabbed her knee forcefully stopping its torturous contact with his crotch and pushed her leg away from him. He lowered himself down until he was sitting on her upper thighs, now completely straddling her. Leaning his body slightly forward, he continued his grinding and smiled triumphantly as Sami arched into him. Her immediate reaction told him that she wasn't as calm and collected as she would like him to think. "It looks like you're having a little trouble there yourself, cupcake."_

_Lucas was further encouraged by her impatient response. "Do you want to chat or are you going to get naked for me? Talk is real cheap right about now." Well, if that was the case, Lucas had the perfect answer. _

_Sami's expression mimicked a deer caught in headlights when Lucas crawled on top of her as if stalking his prey. She was further surprised when Lucas suddenly attacked her mouth in a passionate kiss. After all of her teasing, it was good to feel him against her practically naked body. She yearned to feel part of him inside her, making love to her even if it was only that troublesome tongue of his. Well, she had plenty of plans for that sharp tongue and all of them were sure to please them both. Lucas reached out to grasp her hand that was holding the camera, carefully extending her arm out to the side. He strategically positioned the camera to catch every tantalizing pleasure they were giving each other. Simply to tease her, he had withdrawn his tongue from her mouth and was gently nipping at her bottom lip. Hearing her gasp from the sensation, he would then kiss and suck it to soothe the slight sting he had caused. When Sami grabbed a fistful of his hair to move his mouth full onto hers again, Lucas got the hint that he should stop his taunting. _

_To complicate matters, Lucas was also making the most of having her exposed body writhing underneath him. His not so innocent movements made the material of his shirt tickle her already erect nipples. Sami was overcome with small shivers at his gentle caress of her arms and sides. When he playfully toyed with the thin material of her red panties, she moaned her approval and wrapped one of her legs around him. Lucas smiled against her mouth when he felt one of those sexy heels digging into his upper thigh. He reluctantly broke from their kiss and immediately noticed how beautifully ravished Sami looked. A deep flush had overtaken her and she was struggling to take in large gulps of air to calm her excited body. _

_He reached around and ran his hand up and down the leg she had wrapped around his body. "It looks like somebody can't seem to get her body parts to herself." Just as he expected, a flash of fire blazed in her eyes as she sat up, camera in hand. He had just enough time to save himself from falling on his butt when she swiftly pushed him from off of her lap. He stumbled to a standing position and leered down at her, annoyance and lust vying for control of her gorgeous features. He couldn't tell which emotion was winning but it was clear that she was frustrated in more ways than one. _

_Sami seemed to gain some control of herself even though she was irritated that Lucas had turned the tables on her so quickly. She pointed the camera back at him and decided to get back down to business. She raised her foot up and trailed it along the length of his leg. When she reached his crotch and the hardness straining against his jeans there, she circled him with the toe of her shoe. The amusement in his eyes again turned to arousal but that was short-lived when she gave him a gentle push with her foot that landed him a few feet away from the bed. "You're still overdressed Lucas. Do something about that." She unconsciously poked out her lip in a sexy pout making Lucas want to lean down and grab hold of it with his mouth._

_Instead, Lucas settled for blowing a kiss in her direction and chuckling at her. He moved towards her dresser and turned on some music to set the mood. They had picked out some sexy music in case either felt inspired to add a little spice to their production. Sami hadn't needed it but Lucas thought he could use it to have a little fun at her expense. _

_He turned back around to face Sami noticing that she had obviously been focusing the camera on his butt. Sami knew she was busted but who could blame her—she couldn't help herself. Lucas gave her a cocky grin and vowed to give her even more to gawk at. Shaking his hips softly to the music, he lifted his T-shirt up slightly revealing his tight stomach muscles. He absently traced circles against his skin knowing that Sami would be longing to do just that. As usual, his jeans hung low on his hips giving her a peek of his underwear underneath. _

_Raising his shirt a bit higher, Lucas continued to sway to the music. His entire torso was now visible as his second hand joined the first in slowly lifting his shirt. Looking directly at the camera, he moved the tips of his fingers to circle one and then both nipples before slowly stroking his chest. Sami bit her lip and tried her best to keep the camera steady for his titillating display. Just when she thought he would divest himself of that irksome shirt, he stopped and tucked the end of it into his mouth revealing the entire top half of his body. Grinning at the look of disappointment on Sami's face, he danced to the music and ran his hands over every bit of bare flesh he could reach. When he turned around, besides giving her another stellar view of his ass shaking to the music, she marveled at his strong back muscles moving sinuously to the rhythm of the song. _

_Sami unconsciously licked her lips at the full sight of Lucas touching his toned body. He continued to caress those 'rock hard abs' that she loved to tease him about. She groaned when he pinched one of his nipples, something she had longed for him to do to hers only moments before. She could barely think for being so turned on but he needed to know that it would take a lot more skin than that to get things going. "That's a good start, Lucas but don't keep me waiting too long. I want to see that hot, bare ass dancing around for me." Her heavy breaths were a sure sign that she was greatly anticipating his next move._

_Lucas dropped the shirt from his mouth and peeled it off of his body. "You aint seen nothing yet," he replied. When the first song ended and a new song began, he gave a little twirl and threw his discarded shirt right at her. Sami giggled and held an end of the shirt in her mouth as he had just done growling like a lust-hungry animal. Lucas laughed at her and then frowned as the long T-shirt swiftly draped down from her lips hiding parts of her body from his view. He sauntered over to where she was sitting on the bed and gently pulled the shirt from her mouth, throwing it across the room. "If you wanted a piece of me, why didn't you say so? I know just how you can help." He took her hand not holding the camera and brought it to the button on his jeans. "Care to do the honors, Sami?" _

_Did she ever! Sami looked like she had been given the keys to the kingdom but two could play the tease tonight. She delicately stroked the button and the little silver zipper peeking out as well. "So now you want me to touch you, Lucas? I mean, I admit that I really want to get you naked but are you sure you can handle that?" she taunted with seduction written all over her face._

_Lucas loved that Sami could give as good as she got. But at the moment, he agreed that he needed to get rid of his clothes fast. "Only one way to find out, baby." He smiled as he felt Sami tug at the button on his jeans, releasing it in record time. She finally grasped his zipper but before she could go any further, he brought his hands up to stroke her fingers. When she carefully began lowering the zipper to allow him freedom from the confines of his pants, Lucas followed her hand with his own. He was still swaying and grinding to the music much to her delight. Occasionally he would press her fingers harder against him and she could clearly feel the heat emanating from his throbbing sex. When she had finally reached the bottom of the zipper, Lucas' hands kept going as he cupped the hardness that lay beneath. He kept his gaze fixed on Sami's face and the camera while he rubbed himself to the beat of the song. "How's that for handling it?"_

_Sami's only response was an approving purr that seemed to come from deep within her. She dropped her hand from his pants and leaned back onto the bed once again to get the full view. He was a vision of sex appeal as he stroked himself to the music for her and the camera. Seeing the perfect opportunity arise, she managed to hook one of his belt loops with her heel and yanked his jeans down to the floor. Lucas dropped his hand from his body in surprise looking down at his now bare legs. But he was quick to shoot her a cocky smirk in response to her aggressiveness. "You did say that you wanted a little help, didn't you?" Sami said casually. "Why don't you turn around for me so I can really get a good look at you?" Lucas complied using the opportunity to step out of his jeans. Now that most of his clothes were off, Sami swung the camera across his body in appreciation. He looked painfully hard for her and it took all of her willpower not to throw the camera down and work on making it all better. "You know I'm going to have to do terrible things to you now, right?"_

"_No doubt," Lucas responded, his face now sporting a wide grin. They were obviously burning for each other as evidenced by their deep breathing and inability to tear their eyes from each other. When he again faced her, he looked ready to pounce. How else was he supposed to react with her laying there looking extremely aroused and ready for him? "I was hoping you felt that way," he said making his move. Crawling towards her on the bed, he settled above her stomach. He hooked the sides of her panties around his fingers and idly twirled them around before swiftly sliding them down her legs. One side almost got caught on one of her heels but he deftly pulled them free and spun them around on his finger in victory. _

_Sami had had enough. Forgetting about the camera, she sat up and captured her panties from him, throwing them in the same direction as his T-shirt. She wrenched his boxers from his body and when he hastily stepped out of them, she tossed them aside as well. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the bed bringing him crashing down on top of her. He barely registered that she was still holding the camera since she had wasted no time in exploring his mouth with hers. Her message was clear: enough with the foreplay; it's time to get down to the main event. He could already feel how ready she was for him. Not that his excitement wasn't quite evident and rubbing against her sensuously. _

_Lucas pulled himself away from Sami and before she could protest, he grabbed the camera from her. "I think we need to break out that tripod, don't you? It would certainly help free up our hands." He grabbed the necessary equipment from the corner where it had strategically been placed earlier. "I know my hands have a lot in store for you and I don't want them to become distracted by technical camera duties." She could hear the desperation in his voice as he settled the camera onto the stand and quickly returned to his waiting fiancée. "That's better. Now where were we?" She reminded him by attacking him with a searing kiss and touching every part of his hot skin that she could reach. Lucas brought her leg up to wrap around his body and began to quench his desires by drowning himself in her love. _

* * *

"Wow!" Philip said as he pushed the pause button and leaned back onto his couch. He could not believe what he had just witnessed. One thing was for sure though—after having a taste, he couldn't stop now. He pressed the play button and continued to watch the sexy show unfolding before him. 

He knew it was wrong. Watching this tape was sick and twisted and went way beyond abusing his brother's body or soiling Sami's sheets. This was a classic case of invading their privacy and he should stop the tape right now and return it to its rightful owner.

But he couldn't stop watching. Lucas and Sami were way beyond hot together. He had to admit that it was really weird seeing his brother like that but that concern flew straight out of his mind when he got one look at Sami playing it up for the camera. He could honestly say that he was done harboring lusty thoughts of hooking up with Sami. He was with Belle now and Sami was without a doubt the craziest woman on the planet. God bless Lucas for wanting to put up with her for the rest of his life. But that didn't mean that he didn't still find her attractive. And who wouldn't with her going all porn star right in front of his eyes?

Speaking of which, he had no idea how those two were going to keep their bedroom activities discreet enough for Will with all that screaming she was doing, not to mention the deep moans coming out of Lucas' mouth. They were certainly a vocal couple and it didn't surprise him in the least that Sami had a dirty little mouth on her. To be fair though, it looked like Lucas was playing her like a fiddle. He had once assumed that they were a pretty compatible pair but this performance was phenomenal. He didn't know whether to stay glued to the television or go get a pen and paper for notes.

He made a frustrated sound when he heard a noise at the door, his virtual menage a trois being rudely interrupted. From the sound of the key in the lock, it was more than likely Belle returning from class. He quickly stopped the tape and turned the television off. Unfortunately, the result of watching Sami and Lucas going at it had had quite a stimulating effect on Philip. He scurried around looking for something to cover himself up with and settled on a nearby copy of the daily newspaper. Sure enough, Belle walked through the door a second later carrying a few shopping bags and her books from class. Philip normally would have gotten up to help her with the load but under the circumstances, he didn't think it was such a good idea.

Belle dumped the bags on the counter, accidentally dropping her books in the process. She gave Philip an irritated look at his uselessness. She guessed that now that they were living together and dating, he felt like he didn't have to be chivalrous anymore. Throwing her keys on the counter, she marched over to the couch and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

Philip knew that his actions would get him in trouble but what was he going to do? The alternative was to explain how he had gotten a huge boner from watching their siblings bump like porn stars. He decided to go with option one even if was going to piss her off for a little while.

"No, Philip, don't bother getting up. I can carry all of our weekly groceries and my school books all by myself. Oh, and I'm so glad you didn't feel like answering your cell phone when I was waiting at the grocery story for you to show up like you promised." Ouch! He was so wrapped up in Sami and Lucas' carnal memoirs that he had completely forgotten to meet Belle at the store. He reached into his pocket for his phone and found that it was turned off. "I thought maybe something important had come up but I get home and not only are you sitting there like a lump while I carry all this stuff in but you're lounging around reading the paper. You have some nerve!" Philip was beginning to think that Sami had left a little bit of attitude behind when they switched bodies (see Alter Ego) because since that bizarre weekend, she had displayed a little more bite than usual. He kind of liked it but at times like these, it was a bit much.

"Belle, I'm so sorry. My cell phone was turned off, see," he said showing her the blank face of his phone. When he turned it on, he was immediately prompted to view his missed calls. Sure enough Belle's number appeared on the list. Strangely, so did Lucas' number—four times to be exact. Uh oh. Lucas was onto him. He wasn't worried though. He could always lie and pretend that he hadn't watched the tape. Besides, he and Sami were the dumb ones for leaving the tape in the VCR in the first place. He would love to tease them about the tape seeing as how they had mercilessly made fun of him and Belle for getting caught having sex in their bodies. (Alter Ego again) However, he didn't think feeling the wrath of Sami was worth the laugh. But enough of that, he had another angry blonde to deal with at the moment. When in doubt, concede. "You're right, Belle, I should have gotten up to help you with the bags. That was rude of me. It's just that I'm a little tired from all the stuff I've done this morning and my mind is running a little slow." That wasn't exactly a lie—watching Sami and Lucas was exhausting.

Belle didn't really want to stay mad at Philip so she decided to forgive him. She plopped down next to him and looked over his shoulder. "Philip, why are you reading the home and garden section of the newspaper?" Unbeknownst to him, he had opened up that section of the paper right to an article about how to turn your next dinner party into a beautiful floral-themed event.

"Uh, well, you see—" Philip wracked his brain trying to think of something that didn't sound blatantly absurd. "I was just looking around for uh, some way to help with the loft. I haven't contributed too much since I moved in and I wanted to surprise you with a cute idea."

Belle beamed at him and snuggled into his arm. "That's so sweet Philip. You don't have to do that though unless you want to add your own touch. This place is fine the way it is."

'Good save, PK,' Philip thought to himself. Now that he had all of his body parts under control, he needed to get away from the television and the evidence that he had been a bad boy all morning. "Why don't I help you put the groceries up?" He got up and waited for her to join him over in the kitchen.

"Okay," Belle replied and hopped off the couch. She glanced at the television and noticed that the VCR was on. "Oh Philip, you got Lucas' VCR hooked up? I'm so glad it works. Now I can watch that video for class." She peeked into the VCR spotting a tape inside. "Did you already put my tape in to test it?"

Philip panicked and ran back over to where she was standing. He didn't want her attention fixated on anything even remotely related to that tape in the VCR. "Yeah, I got it to work. You can break it in later after we put this stuff away." He motioned to the bags on the counter and said, "Is that ice cream I see? We better get this stuff put away before it goes bad."

"Don't be silly Philip. It's fine." She went to turn on the television so that she could try out the VCR. Philip grabbed the remote from her and hid it behind his back.

"No television for you, young lady until you put those groceries up," he joked. This was getting way too dangerous.

Belle eyed him suspiciously. "What's your problem, Philip? You're acting all weird. Since you didn't even bother to accompany me to the store to pick up the groceries, I don't think you're in any position to give me orders. As a matter of fact, since you're so worried about the groceries, why don't you go put them up yourself? I'll just sit here and mess around with the VCR." There's another remnant of Sami floating to the surface. She turned the television on manually and was about to fiddle with the VCR when Philip slipped in between her and entertainment center.

"You don't want to do that. Let's spend some quality time together putting the groceries up." He tried to guide her over to the kitchen but Belle wasn't having it.

"You already had your chance to bond with me and you were too tired to show up, remember." She pushed past him and continued to fiddle with the VCR. "What did you do, screw up the tape or something? It's no big deal if you did. I can just get—"

All of a sudden the sound of intense moans and body movement filled their living room as Lucas and Sami made themselves known in video form. Philip cradled his forehead in the palm of his hand as he waited for the inevitable outburst from Belle.

"Oh my God!" Belle exclaimed. She couldn't do anything but stare blankly at the screen as Sami and Lucas reached a fever pitch in their lovemaking. When she was able to tear her eyes away from their siblings' sweaty, satiated bodies, she turned to Philip with bewilderment and rising anger. "Is this what you've been doing all morning? Watching your brother and my sister having . . . making . . . screwing!" She threw up her hands and then crossed them tightly in front of her.

Philip knew that he was in major trouble. He should have just turned the tape off and silently returned it to his brother but no, he had to go and press his luck. "This is not what it looks like, Belle. I wasn't watching any of this; I just saw what it was and turned it off. I was going to return it to Lucas later on. I just didn't want you to see it and get embarrassed." Yeah, that sounded reasonable; it could work. Or not, judging by the expression on Belle's face.

"Is that so? Well, it looks like you've gotten pretty far into plot judging from the sound of it. I know that all you guys are sex-crazed and everything but this is ridiculous." She shook her head at him and he felt like he was about 2 feet tall. She was right, of course. "Philip this is sick. That is your brother and my sister. How twisted can you get?" With an indignant and chastising shake of her finger, she looked him in the eye and said, "You know, I am so disappointed in you. I expected better than this kind of . . . vulgarity from you."

Philip felt horrible. He hadn't expected to get caught but it was really terrible to be called out on his bad behavior. He figured he had some major damage control to do. "Belle, I don't ever want to do anything to disappoint you. Please tell me what I can do to make this up to you. I'll do anything. You just name it and it's done." He reached for her hand and felt hopeful when she didn't pull away.

As evidenced from before, she could never stay mad at Philip, especially when he was groveling. "I guess, I'll forgive you this time but you've got some major kissing up to do." Noticing that the tape was still playing, Philip used the remote to pause the movie. He inwardly chuckled at the erotic pose Sami and Lucas made mid-stroke. He would have normally shared his funny thought with Belle but under the circumstances, she probably wouldn't find it as amusing as he did. Meanwhile, Belle had pulled him into her arms and Philip assumed he was on the road to forgiveness.

"Don't worry, I'll return the tape this afternoon and they'll never know we saw it. It would be way too embarrassing if they knew we had seen them like that," he said turning red at the mere thought of it. He held her tight in his arms as he stroked her hair lightly feeling relieved that she was being so understanding about his unfortunate lapse in judgment. He supposed it was worth it to see the unbelievable show Lucas and Sami had put on and he was sure Belle would agree if he was successful in executing the pointers he had picked up.

"I know! Even the little bit I saw is making me blush beet red. I guess that kind of stuff isn't for me. At least now I know that as wonderful as you are, you're still just a guy."

"Hey!" he chuckled in mock offense.

"It's true, although I think I'll keep you anyway. But, if you start asking me to prance around for you in red heels, I'm gonna have to revoke the offer."

"Noted," Philip replied laughing. What a waste. He was sure that Belle would look spectacular dancing for him in a pair of red heels. Hold on . . . red shoes . . . prancing. Something was rotten in the town of Salem and he was certain Belle knew all about it.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, she knew that she had slipped up. She hoped that Philip wouldn't notice but if the stiffening in his demeanor was any indication, she was in even bigger trouble than he had been a few moments ago. 'Now would be the perfect time for a distraction,' she thought. She let go of him and walked over to the kitchen. "You sure had a point Philip. We better get these groceries put up before they get gross." She started taking items out of the bags in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

Philip approached her slowly and eyed her warily. "Wait just one second, sweetheart. Do you care to explain how you know about the red shoes and the prancing?" She opened her mouth to reply but he stopped her. "Hold on, let me sit down. This ought to be a good one."

"Philip, I . . . I mean, I was um, I just . . ." She looked down, guilt written all over her face. She focused on the television and said, "I saw all of that when the tape started playing just now. Are you telling me that Sami was prancing around for Lucas? Gosh, that's kinky and I can't believe you watched that." She grabbed the milk and cheese and went to put them in the fridge. She didn't want to have to look at him after telling that massive lie.

Philip, of course, wasn't buying it. "You are such a horrible liar Belle. You watched that video too didn't you? I cannot believe you just chewed me out for my bad morals when you were an even bigger voyeur."

"Well, I didn't watch that much of it, just the beginning to make sure it was what I thought it was. Besides, at least I didn't get caught."

"'Philip, you're so twisted, I'm so disappointed in you," he replied mocking Belle's self-righteous little tirade from before. "You are such a hypocrite! I cannot believe you."

"Me?" Belle screamed defensively. "I'm not the one spending the entire morning, forgetting plans and hiding my excited little man-parts because I'm too busy getting off to my siblings. It's all becoming clear to me now."

"It wasn't like that! It just sounds a lot dirtier when you say it out loud," Philip shot back. "And who are you calling little? That's not what you were singing last night. In fact, sneaking a peek at Sami and Lucas in action is what probably got you all hot and bothered in the first place."

"Why you—" But her response was lost as Philip started yelling too and a whopper of an argument ensued. They were so wrapped up in their bickering that they didn't notice that the tape had started playing again, having been paused for too long. Neither even blinked an eye as they shot insults back and forth to a backdrop of Sami and Lucas' sounds of pleasure.

* * *

Lucas absently pushed play on the CD player thinking that a little music would distract him from his worries. He was currently wallowing in the despair of his predicament trying to figure out what he needed to do to keep his prized body parts. Another wave of dread filled him as he realized what CD he had put on—it was the same CD from that infamous night. The one he had danced to for her. Of course, he wasn't completely horrified by the sound of the music since it was technically associated with some very pleasant memories. 

"Okay Roberts, you need to stop dragging your feet and start taking some action." Sami had already called him three times on his cell phone but he didn't have the courage to pick up. He jerked his head in the direction of his cell phone vibrating against the table. Make that four times. He had searched all over his apartment and hers and had tried calling both Belle and Philip but nothing was working out for him. And to make things worse, now he was talking to himself. He stood up and paced around the room again trying to think of a plan.

Now that the panic had worn off, he was hit with a much needed epiphany. "Wait a minute, why am I standing around? I have a key to Philip's apartment. If he's not home, I'm just going to go over there and take the VCR and the tape back." He picked up his keys and phone and headed out the door, feeling hopeful for the first time all day.

When the phone rang again, he was on his way over to Philip and Belle's loft. He decided to answer it since he had a plan now and could report some good news. He picked up his phone and answered, "Baby, I'm on it, don't worry. I'm on my way over to Philip's place and I'm going to get the tape back. I forgot I had the key to his apartment but now I can just sneak in and get the tape back without them having to know a thing," he explained, feeling confident and quite pleased with himself. However, her lack of a response was starting to worry him since silence was never a good thing coming from her. "Sami? Sami, you there?"

"Is there a reason you haven't been answering my calls? I mean, since you just came up with this brilliant plan to fix everything, you couldn't have been doing anything terribly productive for the last hour and a half." Although Sami's words were full of her usual conversational sarcasm, Lucas could practically feel the anger permeating through the phone. Oh yeah, she was pissed.

He didn't really have a good answer for her and he didn't want to admit that he had basically been sitting at home panicking. He figured lying was his best option at the moment. "I didn't hear that you called, Sami, I was too busy trying to get a hold of Belle or Philip. I couldn't find them so I'm guessing Belle is in class and Philip is probably on base, or maybe—"

Sami cut him off, proving yet again, that he could never win with her. "I don't care Lucas! All I know is that if you had answered me the first time, I would have told you that both you and I had a key to the loft and that you should just go get the damn tape while they're out. If you hadn't been dodging me, you'd have gotten the tape back AN HOUR AND A HALF AGO!" Okay, maybe lying hadn't been his best option.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he said pulling into the parking lot at the loft. "Look, I just got here, why don't I let you get back to work and I'll call you back when I get the tape. Better yet, why don't I drop by and take you out to lunch?"

"Don't you dare try to sweet talk me Lucas Roberts. You just focus on getting that tape back and then we'll talk." He thought she had hung up on him but her angry breathing gave her away. Now this was a tricky situation, he thought as he made his way to the loft. She had said that she didn't want to talk to him but her presence on the phone clearly indicated that he was expected to say something else. What to do, what to do?

He stood in front of the door to the loft and decided to throw in the towel. "Sami, I don't know what you want me to say but I'm gonna go inside now and get the tape, then we can—" He stopped abruptly when he heard very familiar sounds coming from inside the loft. He listened for a few moments and felt his heart sink to the floor. "Um, on second thought Sami, you might want to get over here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I humbly apologize for the delay...again. I've been totally MIA due to that pesky job thing I have to do everyday. Maybe now that I've come up for air, I can catch up on all the stories I've been missing over the last 3 weeks. In addition to the naughty parts in this chapter, I especially enjoyed writing the parts that made me chuckle so I hope you get a little laugh too. Another big thanks to my editors who take time out of their busy lives to help me out. -Yvonne-**

_Now that the camera was securely positioned atop its tripod, Lucas and Sami were free to resume the business at hand. Lucas had returned to the bed and to his beautiful Sami ready to push their rendezvous into high gear. They were wrapped up in each other, limbs intertwined, flesh fully against flesh. Lucas couldn't get enough of her taste while Sami was intent on touching every solid bit of skin she could get a hold of._

_Sami was gasping with pleasure as Lucas licked and sucked the hollow of her neck. They had been so focused on creating their steamy innuendo in front of the camera that now they were getting a little carried away. Lucas was sliding one of his hands up and down the thigh wrapped around his hip. One of Sami's shoes had slipped from her raised foot, dangling precariously above their bodies. Their foreplay had taken center stage for over half an hour and now their needy bodies were in a complete sexual frenzy. However, despite their urgency, the fallout had never been this hot._

"_Lucas," Sami moaned out between kisses. She didn't know if his grunt against her mouth was a response or a sign of his building sexual aggression. "Lucas, we need to slow it down a bit, babe." As if to prove her point, he ground especially hard against her. It was exactly that kind of thing that promised to be her undoing. She tried to slow him down by pushing him away slightly but Lucas was having none of it and simply redoubled his efforts to seduce her._

"_Sami, you just stripped down for me, followed by a nasty little dance on my part and now you're currently lying underneath me naked and horny. Tell me again how you want me to stop." He punctuated his statements with a string of desperate kisses down her neck and chest. Sami cursed her body for betraying her as she arched her head back for him and cried out his name yet again. "That's what I thought," he muttered as he continued tasting her body. Sami didn't have to look at him to know that signature smirk was painted across his face. _

_With a quick glance in the direction of the camera, Sami raised up as Lucas' kisses traveled along her body. She took a deep breath and attempted to get her hormones under control. "I only meant that the camera is still rolling and I don't want all of our earlier hard work to go to waste." She let out another loud gasp as Lucas took one of her breasts into his mouth. Well, he certainly wasn't going to make it easy for her to be the voice of reason._

_As if hearing her thoughts Lucas said, "Good luck slowing me down." He looked up into her eyes as he continued to lavish his attention on her breasts. "I know you want me. You can't hide it from me, baby," he said with a knowing amusement in his voice. He clasped one of her hands with his own and continued to stare into her eyes. He understood her meaning though and retreated slightly after giving her a decisive peck. They had spent too much time setting the scene to reach their climax too soon. There were a lot of stops along the road to satisfaction that he wanted to explore before he'd let either of them find complete release. It was with that thought that he slowly released his hold on her and rolled onto his side. _

_Sami followed his retreating form with a continued pattern of sweet kisses against his mouth. She left some distance between their bodies to stave off temptation but insisted on throwing an arm onto his sweaty back. Even now, the urge to feel his skin against her fingertips was overwhelming. Lucas, for his part, fought the urge to resume devouring her telling himself repeatedly that their lovemaking would benefit from a small time-out. Well, maybe not a time-out but a slowing down of pace._

_When Lucas felt Sami closing the gap between them to the point of almost rubbing against his body, he put a hand up between their sweating bodies in protest. He was breathing heavily in between kisses and looked ready to attack her again at any moment. "Alright you little seductress, that's close enough. Someone needs to follow their own advice, love." He pulled away from her kisses and ran his fingertip lightly over her bottom lip. She responded by taking his finger in between her lips and biting gently. He rolled onto his back and let out a big sigh as he attempted to regain control of his hormones. Sami moved to follow but Lucas once more put his hand up to stop her. "You've got to give me a minute, sweetheart."_

_Sami gazed at him wickedly but kept her distance. "So I really am impossible for you to resist. That's good to know." She remained lying on her side but propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. Of course, it conveniently put her nakedness on display, red pumps and all. "We seem to keep running into this problem. Can I help it if I feel this intense compulsion to touch you." How could she look so innocent when she said things like that? _

_Lucas' expression made it clear that he wasn't buying her act. She reached out for him again and it was like a slow-motion replay. He almost reached up to stop her again but who was he to deny her if she was really hurtin' for his body. However, she surprised him when she reached past him and pulled open the drawer on the nightstand by the bed. As she leaned over him, he could feel the heat from her body tingling his skin. He shivered slightly despite that heat as her bare breasts brushed against his shoulder. When she withdrew back to her former position, he was tempted to pull her down on top of him. But it soon occurred to him what she must have gone into the drawer for and it immediately made him break into a dazzling smile. _

_Sami settled back down onto the bed and looked over at him expectantly. She had noticed the smile on his face so she figured that her instincts had been correct in adding another element to their show. Dangling from between two of her fingers was a bottle of scented massage oil. The label promised that it was both heated and erotic, two things that described them to a 't.' She watched his eyes dart from the little bottle in her hands back up to her inquisitive gaze, that sexy grin never leaving his face. She leaned over slightly and asked, "so do you want to go first or should I do the honors?"_

_Lucas considered his options carefully as if it was the most important decision he would ever make in his life. On the one hand, the thought of putting his hands all over her body, slick with her heat and the oil was enough to keep him hard as a rock for a week. Conversely, if she laid even one little finger on him, he was done. 'I guess that decides it,' he thought. He grabbed the bottle of massage oil from her nimble fingers and by her sultry look, he could tell that he had made the right choice. "For the moment, the pleasure is all mine," he finally answered flipping the bottle in the air and catching it in the other hand. He shook the bottle and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Why don't you turn over for me?" Sami quickly complied as Lucas twirled his finger to gesture where he wanted her. He shook his head in appreciation when she rolled over on the bed and presented her back to him. After she was comfortably settled, she turned her head to the side and invited him to touch her with her best come-hither look. _

_He slid his gaze down her body from the tip of that stray blonde wisp of hair to the point on those sexy red heels he insisted she keep on. The low lighting in the room cast a shadow across her body and the illumination from the candles they had placed around the room bounced across her flesh. Her naked skin seemed to glow against the dark sheets that he had purchased for her. In the background, he could barely hear the clicks and whirs of the video camera capturing the entire exquisite scene. This was going to be fun. _

_He flicked open the massage oil with his thumb and poured some of the oil into his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it up for her. The sweet yet subtle smell of roses floated through the air blending nicely with the soft scent of the burning candles. Sami continued to wait for him to make his move but when she first registered the odor of roses and saw Lucas rubbing his hands together, she turned her gaze away and closed her eyes. She was more than happy to let him ponder his technique—as long as he didn't wait too long to pleasure her. Besides, the anticipation of his touch was the most exciting part._

_Lucas was thinking about where he wanted to start. Truth be told, he didn't think he could go wrong on any part he chose to begin with. His main concern was simply to pull the sexiest most erotic sounds from her as a result of his massage. With a determined nod of his head, he made up his mind and moved in for the kill._

_Sami thought she was at least somewhat prepared for the beginning of his massage but she was a bit surprised to feel his strong hands removing her shoes and concentrating on her feet. Knowing how eager he was, she wouldn't have guessed that would be the first part of her body he would touch—not that she was complaining. It felt great to have his strong strokes focused on her tired feet. The slow, circular movements were already relieving waves of tension she didn't know she was carrying. He focused on one foot and then moved over to the other giving it the same expert treatment as the first. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he slid her shoes back on and moved his hands to her upper thighs to began lavishing attention on her long, shapely legs. _

_She knew that they were supposed to be using the massage as foreplay but Lucas' technique as a bona fide masseur was extremely therapeutic. She was thoroughly enjoying the way his hands firmly caressed her skin and soothed her muscles. However, at one point, she was forced to tell him that her butt wasn't in need of that much attention. It's not that she didn't like the feel of his hands on her ass, it's just that there were other parts of her body that she preferred he focus on. _

_When Lucas had finished with her bottom half, he perched himself on her now well massaged ass and straddled her body. This time, he took the bottle of massage oil and dribbled its contents along her spine. Sami shivered at the wet sensation but settled in for the delicious feel of Lucas' fingers working the oil across her sleek back. Lucas started at the base of her back and slowly worked his way up, driving out all the kinks in her muscles. He also succeeded in eliciting several deep moans that only encouraged him in the worst of ways. He extended her arms out and applied his expert pressure from shoulder to fingertip taking care to massage her hands as well. They both had to stifle groans as his body made further contact with hers. _

_Lucas dipped his hands in her hair and made slow circles on her scalp while simultaneously grinding against her with the movement. Sami's sounds of approval turned into a chuckle as she realized that eager Lucas was back in the equation. "It looks like this is good for you too," she said, her laughter petering out into a long moan of pleasure. _

_She pushed her bottom up against him and it was Lucas' turn to gasp in pleasure. He immediately bent down and began kissing the side of her neck while he continued to work his magic fingers on her shoulders. He moved his mouth up to her ear and whispered words of love and arousal. "Can you feel what you do to me, Sami?" he said as he continued to rub against her. "Every time I touch you, I want to be deep inside of you." Lifting Sami's head slightly, he attached his mouth to hers in a scorching kiss. _

_They felt the heat build between them until suddenly Lucas broke off their kiss and raised himself back up into a sitting position. He swiftly turned Sami over and then paused long enough to appreciate the gorgeous body underneath him. There was an urgency in him that was very exciting to Sami and she smiled when she saw him once again pick up the bottle of oil. The first place he concentrated on was her flat stomach but he didn't stay there for long as the fullness of her luscious breasts called out to him. The feel of her slick skin against his fingers was driving him to greater and greater heights. He didn't know how long he'd be able to continue before giving in to his pulsing desire for her. Already, every part of his body and mind were focused and reacting to her nearness. He leaned down again to claim her mouth, his hands never stopping their insistent exploration of her breasts. He was hard against her sex and he longed to plunge inside of her at last. But he had different plans for her right now. _

_Lucas kissed Sami deeply before pulling back and placing a few light kisses against her lips and then her neck. Sami gave him a disappointed pout at his retreat, his only response being a secretive smirk as he nibbled his way over to her ear. "It seems that I've neglected something very important during my massage. I can't go doing a half-assed job, now can I?" he asked indicating towards the video camera. "I don't want to miss an inch of your beautiful body, baby." He let one of his hands stray down from the blissful feel of her breast until it rested on her pulsing, needy center. When his fingers touched her, Sami let out a loud cry of ecstasy and pushed into him, just as anxious as he for the contact. Lucas was in heaven watching Sami react to him. When she finally looked into his eyes her expression held a bit of fire. After all, they were supposed to be slowing things down and she couldn't be too complacent about him turning the tables on her. "What's the matter Sami? Didn't you know this was going to be a full body massage?" he said snickering as he watched her struggle with her wanton reaction and her urge to scold him. From the feel of things, he suspected that desire was going to win that battle._

"_Don't stop, Lucas. I need you to touch me." Lucas was more than happy to comply and stroked her deeper and faster. He was enlivened by her very loud sounds of gratification and her hot words of encouragement. He had her exactly where he wanted her and it was everything he loved about her and more. Her trusting surrender to him and her satisfied response coupled with the hint that she would return the favor made him want to devour her whole. When she was close to her release, she sat up and pulled his mouth to hers moving her hips rhythmically with the hand stroking her between their bodies. _

"_That's it, Sami. Give me what I want. I know you want it too." He could feel the tension building up in her, could feel it about to boil over. Finally, they were both rewarded when Sami screamed her release into Lucas' mouth as he kissed her over and over again. She held him tight and took in big gulps of air. He could feel her heart hammering against him and he continued to kiss her neck, her cheeks, her lips. While she was reaching the ends of her climax, Lucas thought to himself, 'this is going to be one hell of a sex tape.' _

_Sami was still holding onto Lucas as she regained her breath as well as her senses. He had his arms around her and was caressing her back in long soothing strokes. When she had finally gotten some sort of control over herself, Lucas attempted to lower her back onto the bed but Sami was having none of it. "Oh no you don't, General. I think one good full body massage deserves another." She looked around Lucas and quietly contemplated the angle of the camera. After shifting both of them slightly to the left, she picked up the discarded massage oil and proceeded to pour a generous amount down her own body. "But first, do you care to help me with my little spill?" Lucas watched transfixed as the oil dripped from her neck to run down her breasts and the valley in between. One fat droplet hung precariously from one of her nipples causing him to groan from deep within his chest. When the oil rolled down towards her belly button and Sami still made no move to stop it, he leaped into action to honor her request. _

_Her body was already slick with the oil from his earlier massage and the added moisture caused a thick sheen to form on her body. Lucas spread the oil over every part of her upper body he could reach lingering a little longer to fondle her hardened nipples. When Sami was satisfied with his work, she got up to position herself behind Lucas. He didn't exactly know what to expect but knowing Sami, it would be something he would enjoy immensely. She immediately buried both of her hands in his thick hair and massaged his scalp as he had done for her. After a minute or two, she moved her hands from his head to his neck and shoulders. Even though she had rather petite fingers, she managed to manipulate her strong grip to work the kinks out of his muscles. Next, she reached her hands underneath his arms and gripped his hard chest in her palms. He moaned as she stroked his muscled pecs and tight stomach. "You're pretty good at this too," Lucas said in between gasps. _

_Sami chuckled lightly and continued to touch his body. "Believe me Lucas, I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet." She withdrew her arms and repositioned them to circle his neck. The next thing Lucas felt was Sami's oil slicked body pressed against his back, her soft breasts so solid against him. Then, ever so slowly, she began to rub her body up and down his, letting the oil he had rubbed into her slide onto him. There wasn't even an inch of space between their bodies as she continued her slow and excruciating contact with his back. Lucas' mouth hung open in amazement at the feel of her against him and he would soon start drooling if he didn't shut it quickly. "Do you like that, honey? You knew I had to get you back for making me lose control like that didn't you." Her playful voice was meant to taunt him but his lust induced brain had no coherent response for her. However, other parts of his body gave her just the answer she was looking for. _

_Every time she moved against his body, she would drop lower and find different parts of his body to touch. At one point, she reached out to grasp his thighs before running her fingers roughly against his hardened shaft. Her brief contact finally made him cry out, aching for her. After sliding back up his body, she nuzzled his neck and ear, feeling him fight the frustration burning inside him. "Is that for me?" she asked innocently. He responded by grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a sensuous kiss. Just as suddenly, he let her go to resume her torturous ministrations. "Does that answer your question?" he growled. "I have a lot more of that for you if you'd like me to show you." _

"_Maybe in a minute. I'm not done with you yet." She teased him for a few more minutes before retreating to lay him down on his back. This time she straddled him and entwined his hands in hers. She pulled their clasped hands above his head and placed soft kisses all over his face. As she lowered herself down she continued to massage his chest and stomach with her own body. His erection brushing against her was sweet agony not to mention the delightful way his chest tickled her breasts as they rubbed against him. The generous amount of oil he had massaged into her body spread onto his as they continued their dance. _

_By now, they were pushing into each other, grinding and sliding together with increased urgency. Their hands were clasped tightly together above their heads letting their lower bodies motivate the friction between them. With their arousal brimming to the point of no return, Sami let go of one of his hands and reached down between them to stroke him in earnest. "Sami, please," Lucas shouted, "I can't, I can't . . ." But the throbbing pleasure was so great, he couldn't finish his sentence. _

_Sami could feel his release approaching and smiled in triumph. 'That'll teach him,' she thought wickedly as she watched his face contort with the intense sensations running through his body. Just when Lucas thought he wouldn't be able to take any more, Sami, released her grip on him and pulled away completely. It was a difficult move to make seeing as how she was just as turned on as he was but it had to be done; the camera was rolling. She eased back to sit on his thighs and said nonchalantly, "You can't? Well, ok but I'm awfully disappointed, Lucas."_

_Lucas felt exposed and confused at Sami's retreat since he knew she was well aware of what he meant. But he understood her revenge fully by the devious expression on her face. He leaned his head back; now it was him that needed to catch his breath. He took a moment to even out his breathing and then turned back to her. "You're an evil woman, Sami Brady." He saw her try to climb off of his body but he sat up and grabbed her before she could get too far. "Oh no you don't, you little tease. I'll show what I can do." He then pulled her to him and rolled them over on the bed. With a final look and smirk towards the camera, he proceeded confidently to the main event._

* * *

When Sami arrived at the loft ten minutes after hanging up with Lucas, she found him still out in the hallway with his ear to the door. "Lucas, what in the world—" He quickly shushed her and motioned for her to join him as he eavesdropped. As she pressed her ear to the door mirroring his still form, she was reminded of their old days of creeping around shadowed corners and listening through half-closed doorways. All she could hear were a few murmuring voices, Philip and Belle no doubt. Her keen ears soon picked up the conversation though. It seemed they were babbling on about trust and communication—b-o-r-i-n-g. She gave Lucas a look of irritation meaning to convey that he was already on thin ice. "Lucas, what is going on?" she whispered. "You rush me over here for this? All I hear is Belle and Philip having some lame relationship discussion." 

Lucas listened intently for another moment and then moved away from the door, taking her by the elbow as he walked away. "Well, you missed all the fireworks but let me get you up to speed. The good news is that I know for a fact that our tape in inside." Sami didn't look too relieved thinking that wasn't necessarily good news to her. She also wondered how he could be so certain without actually having that tape in his hands. Lucas looked around trying to figure out a way to tell her the next part. Might as well come out with it. "Okay, the bad news is that, unfortunately, Belle and Philip have kind of already seen it." He winced, waiting for the onslaught of outrage to hit him. When she only stared at him, he figured he better try and turn this thing around quickly. "But the fireworks were good, Sami. I wish you could have seen it—it was hilarious."

Sami crossed her arms and tilted her head at Lucas' explanation. "I'm not interested in your little anecdotes unless it has something to do with getting that tape back with some dignity. Let's just knock on the door and get this thing over with. I'll deal with you later, after I've thought of the appropriate punishment." She twirled around intending to knock on the door but Lucas stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and turning her back around to face him. Bad move.

He swore he could feel ice crystals form in his eyelashes from the icy glare she shot at him. He had no problem handling the wrath of Sami but she was starting to piss him off with all the blaming. "I freely admit that I screwed up by leaving that tape in the VCR but you're the dumbass who loaned it out without even checking if anything was in there." He put his arms up in protection at the look of rage on her face. "I know, I know, it's not as bad as me, but you still had something to do with it. So why don't you spare me the vindictive bitch routine and help me get the damn tape back." It was always a gamble talking to Sami like that but he knew she gave even better than she got so he wasn't too worried. Okay, he was significantly worried but at this point it was a battle of wills.

"Fine!" Sami said between clinched teeth. "Let's just get the tape back." She turned again to approach the door and again Lucas pulled her back.

"Wait! I've been trying to tell what you need to know before you go in there. We've got to have a strategy so we can come out of this with some dignity like you said." He pulled her even farther away from the door so he could explain to her the situation. "Listen, when I got here, I heard them arguing about something and when I put my ear to the door, I heard . . well, us, playing in the background." Actually, they had been doing a little more than playing—it was more like burning up the television screen. But now wasn't the time to point that out. "From what I could tell of the argument, they both watched the tape but Belle didn't want to admit it or something. I guess she found out that Philip watched it and flipped out but then he found out that she had watched it too and then the shit really hit the fan."

"Are you kidding me?" Sami asked. Honestly, the thought of them watching her and Lucas like that was beyond disturbing. Lucas was glad to finally hear something in her voice besides anger directed at him. "Philip I could understand, but Belle? I guess there's no turning back after you start having sex. It's just a long, deviant slippery slope—next thing you know they'll be tying each other up or swinging with Jan and Shawn." The thought made her cringe at its weirdness. "Lucas why does all of their freaky behavior have to involve us, huh?"

Lucas was staring at the loft door thinking about how they were going to get their tape back. "Beats me, but maybe you shouldn't knock the whole bondage thing. It could be fun and I'm sure you could do a lot of damage with a pair of handcuffs, dear." He waggled his eyebrows at her to make his meaning clear. Sami's only response was to roll her eyes and pace in front of the door.

She stopped and put her ear to the door and then motioned for Lucas to join her and do the same. Philip and Belle had moved a little farther away but their voices were still pretty clear to those with Lucas and Sami's innate snooping abilities. In the background of their conversation she picked up the very familiar sounds of her and Lucas pleasuring each other as captured by their amateur venture into the porn world. Even though Lucas had told her that their siblings had seen the tape, her face still registered an expression of shock that quickly turned to astonishment as the two young people began commenting on their performance. She sent a pleading look over to Lucas but he only shrugged his shoulders and pressed his ear harder against the door.

"I can't believe that they've been going at it this long," Philip murmured.

"I know," Belle replied. "My God, Lucas must be some kind of machine!" Lucas looked over at Sami and winked.

"I guess he's okay if you're into old, short guys," Philip said bitterly. Sami had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles. Lucas only scowled. "Besides, I'd be going at it all night too if I had porn queen Sami prancing around naked." He sounded rather distracted as if he was suddenly concentrating on something. "Naked, that is, except for those sexy red heels. Move over Jenna and make way for Sami Brady." His comments only made Lucas' scowl deepen.

"Oh stop frowning. I didn't hear you complaining at the time," she whispered.

"I was far from complaining but that doesn't mean that I want to listen to my little brother's commentary on how hot you look in OUR personal Brady-Roberts porn production." Sami rolled her eyes again and indicated for him to keep listening.

They heard a popping sound as if someone had gotten smacked. No one cried out so they figured all was okay. "Sorry, I had to do that but you were drooling just a little too much. But since both you and Lucas seem to be mesmerized by Sami's performance, I'll admit that she looks like she knows what she's doing." It was then Sami's turn to wink over at Lucas. Lucas wasn't about to argue with Belle's assessment and returned Sami's wink by blowing her a kiss.

"Did you see that? I can't believe he just flipped her over like that," Philip marveled.

"And just look at them. We have GOT to get some of that massage oil." Belle replied. Lucas and Sami were somewhat amused at their siblings' comments but it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Sami's cheeks had reddened considerably and Lucas was beginning to fidget.

"Hey, Philip, do you think we could maybe . . ." Belle asked shyly.

"You mean, you want to . . . like what they're doing right now?" Philip responded sounding a little shell-shocked. "Belle, you know I'd do anything for you." Lucas and Sami heard the sound of them kissing to seal the deal. Sami rolled her eyes and made gagging gestures in response. It was Lucas' turn to stifle his chuckles as he was in total agreement. She stopped suddenly and pointed to the door to indicate that they had started talking again.

It was Belle who spoke up in that tentative voice of hers. "Philip, do you think we could maybe make a copy of this tape? Sami and Lucas would never have to know." Sami and Lucas' jaws dropped simultaneously at the racy suggestion from Sami's sweet little sister.

"I was thinking the same thing," Philip said quickly. "I mean, we're family—and we've already seen the tape anyway." They heard the young couple kiss again but they were still processing what they had just heard.

"This tape is practically instructional. I can't believe how kinky they've been just in the first hour." Belle said in amazement.

"Yeah," Philip agreed, "they certainly know what they're doing. Maybe later we could take some notes and try it out for ourselves. Especially that part where Sami is lying across the bed and Lucas starts too—"

That was the last straw for the two of them. They began banging on the door and screaming bloody murder at their siblings inside.

"Open up you little nymphos!" Sami shouted. "I better not hear another word from either of your dirty mouths about me and Lucas."

"Philip, Belle, you better open this door right now and give us back that tape. You two are so twisted! I can't believe you!" Lucas screamed as he demanded entry into the loft.

The door was instantly thrown open and an out-of-breath Philip stood before them looking a little disheveled and red-faced. They looked past him to Belle sitting on the couch who didn't look any better. At least they had the good sense to stop the tape before opening the door.

Sami stormed into the loft eyes ablaze and focused on Belle and Philip. "You two have got to be the world's most immoral, pseudo-virgin couple on the planet. Not once but twice, you've managed to commit some sort of perversion involving me and Lucas. This is really got to stop." She paced between the two of them trying to find the appropriate words to express her anger.

And for the second time, Philip and Belle were speechless, having no explanation for why they were contemplating getting sexual pointers from a bootleg version of their siblings' sex tape. They looked at each other knowing that the were in a boatload of trouble.

Lucas just leaned back against the counter and let Sami handle this one. As long as the heat was off of him, he was staying as far off Sami's radar as possible.

Philip was the first to speak up but, as usual, he chose the absolute wrong thing to say. "Hey, you guys were the ones who left the damn tape in the VCR before giving it to us. You better be glad it's us that found it and not, like, Will . . ." Lucas thought he might have to intervene after all to keep the focus off of him. ". . . or Mom, for that matter." Sami looked liked she was going to projectile vomit as the prospect.

"At least that would serve her right for always meddling in mine and Lucas' business." Sami threw back. "What the hell is your excuse?" she said directing her question to the both of them.

"Sami, this was all just a big misunderstanding or an accident. You know we don't mean anything by it. In fact, you should be flattered." Sami didn't look convinced but Belle thought it was a good try.

"Where have I heard that before," Lucas said from the counter area. "Listen, you two are so busted. Why don't you give us the tape back and we can forget that this whole embarrassing and disturbing encounter ever occurred?" Belle was more than happy to comply. She popped the tape out and delivered it to Lucas' waiting hands with lightening speed. "Now you two can get on with whatever it is that you manage to do without Sami and I around to help you." He grabbed Sami's arm and dragged her from the room before she could voice any more of her anger at their siblings and future in-laws. He wasn't terribly pleased with Philip and Belle's behavior but he knew they'd be laughing about it in a couple of weeks.

"Why did you pull me out of there, Lucas? I wanted to give them a piece of my mind for what they were about to do. God, if we're the experts on having sex then they should make an instructional video on creative ways to violate your siblings' privacy." She wasn't really mad at them anymore—Belle was right, they're actions were kind of flattering in a way. But she was getting tired of those two involving her and Lucas in their little voyage toward sexual deviancy.

"Giving them a piece of your mind is the last thing we needed back there. Trust me you'll thank me later," Lucas said while pulling Sami into the parking lot. "Why don't you get in the car," he continued pulling her car door open, "and meet me at Salem place for lunch—my treat, of course."

Sami got inside in a huff but looked otherwise amenable to his plans. "Fine, Lucas but I get to have dessert too." He wasn't exactly intimidated by her ultimatum but he decided to humor her.

"You drive a hard bargain but I think I can manage it." He closed her door for her and then proceeded to his own car to meet her for lunch. He put the tape into his glove compartment and locked it for good measure. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief, glad that for once, they had averted a crisis before it got out hand.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sami and Lucas, they weren't the only ones who knew how to sneak around and eavesdrop from the shadows. The lone figure watched the two cars leave the parking lot and an evil smile appeared on their face. 

"Well, what do you know? Sometimes, it pays to be in the right place at the right time." The figure then got into a dark, SUV and drove after the two lovebirds at a safe distance.

After making sure that Sami and Lucas were safely at lunch and out of the way, the devious snooper walked casually over to Lucas' car and popped the door open with practiced ease. They fiddled with the glove compartment until it flew open with a satisfied pop. "German efficiency my ass," the thief said under their breath. With the tape safely in hand, they retreated back to their car and held the tape close. "This ought to come in very handy, indeed. I'm sure I can put this to a good use; better than those two bumbling amateurs Belle and Philip." Not wanting to be close by when Lucas and especially Sami discovered that the tape was gone, the looter started the engine and drove off.

Sami was in a much better mood after Lucas treated her to lunch at her very favorite casual restaurant—including dessert, which they had shared. He had even gotten her to laugh a little at their past predicament. Philip had a point that in the grand scheme of things, those two were the safest people to have found the tape.

Sami was now walking Lucas to his car and wishing him a good day before she headed back to work. She felt kind of bad for yelling at him repeatedly throughout the morning but Lucas quickly forgave her knowing that the situation was stressful for both of them.

Lucas was kissing her thoroughly while she leaned against his car when something inside caught his attention. He broke the kiss abruptly and peered through the window to get a closer look at the way the door of his glove compartment was hanging open. "You've got to be kidding me!" he shouted while pushing Sami roughly out of the way.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Sami said as she stumbled out of the way. Lucas had crawled inside the car and was leafing through the glove compartment frantically. He popped back out of the car and went over the other side, momentarily noticing the scratch marks that indicated a break in. He opened the passenger side door and continued to search the glove compartment along with the rest of the car. "What's wrong, Lucas?"

"It's gone," Lucas wailed. "It's gone, Sami! Gone! Somebody broke into my car and took it."

Sami felt panic start to build back up inside her. "What's gone, Lucas? You better be telling me that you've lost that lovin' feeling because if you mean that tape then you're dead meat." Sami was practically shouting at him in the parking lot and several people looked in their direction before moving on.

Lucas knew very well that he could never stop loving Sami nor could she lose her love for him but if he didn't find out what happened to that tape, he could lose a lot of other precious parts. "Somebody broke in Sami, see," he said pointing to the scratches on his door. "This isn't my fault."

"Like hell it isn't your fault. I knew I should have kept that tape and taken it straight home instead of letting you sweet talk me into lunch." She looked back at the scratch marks on his door and scoffed. "German efficiency, my ass."

* * *

Back at the loft, Jan stepped out of her SUV holding a videotape and grinning evilly. From the sound of things, the contents of the tape were pretty hot so she couldn't wait to get inside and see it for herself. Shawn was probably off somewhere being angry so she would be able to watch in peace as Lucas Roberts and Sami Brady put on their show for her. 

"Well, Sami and Lucas, you haven't been of much interest to me with all I've had to deal with lately. However, I couldn't pass up an opportunity that could in some way humiliate that good-for-nothing Belle Black, even if it is indirect. Not to mention bagging the opportunity to catch that delicious Lucas Roberts in action. Grrrrr!" Besides, she had heard that bitch Sami had been threatening her on behalf of her hypocrite of a sister. Sami Brady was expendable as far as she was concerned. Jan had originally been snooping around to get some more dirt on Belle and maybe get in a little time terrorizing Mimi. But as it worked out, she ended up with something so much better.

Jan gazed whimsically at the videotape in her hands as if deep in thought. She didn't really know what she was going to do with this little gem and frankly she would have to be crazy not to be a bit apprehensive about crossing Sami Brady. Yet she was confident that she would think of something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's good to be back! Sorry for the disappearing act but a couple of months ago, my computer decided that it was time to leave this world. Unfortunately, it left me without a computer outside of work which wasn't so nice. So, I'm back now and catching up on the stories that I've been missing since December.**

**Anyway, I'm kinda ho-hum about this chapter since I lost the original (and almost completed) version when my computer died. I was too traumatized to re-do it until recently. So here it goes--hope it doesn't suck (and as usual, it's epic-consider yourself warned).**

**Yvonne**

Chapter 4

_The camera was pretty much forgotten as Lucas crawled up Sami's body to reclaim' her mouth. He had nearly lost control thanks to her creative and highly erotic massage. 'That's my Sami. Always keeping me on my toes,' he thought. But all coherent thought left his mind when he felt his naked body completely cover hers in one of the most intimate embraces possible. This was it. He had had enough of their little game. At the moment, feeling Sami so willing and hot underneath him was the ultimate sensation and he wanted it to last as long as possible. _

_While Lucas was distracted, Sami reached her arms out to pull the comforter down and move them on top of the expensive sheets he had bought for her. Lucas, on the other hand, didn't seem to care about anything besides devouring Sami to the best of his abilities. He didn't care about their pornographic production or the neighbors hearing their sounds of pleasure. And he sure as hell didn't care about messing up the sheets—something Sami seemed a little too obsessed about. Heat blazed through him as he felt her body arch up into his and he barely registered the sensation of her heels scraping against his leg as she pushed the comforter farther down the bed. _

_He was determined to show Sami just how good his special abilities could make her feel. "I'm not waiting any longer, Sami. I've got to have you right now," Lucas managed to choke out between hungry kisses to her body. His senses couldn't get enough of her endless beauty—the way she looked, flushed red with desire that went nicely with the scent of roses and her own enchanting, unique essence. The whimpers and moans that he was able to pull from her painfully beautiful lips and throat were music to his ears. Ever since she had begun her massage over ten minutes before, her touch had held him captive demanding more and more of his attentive worship. And that taste. All of the usual places were heaven to him but, it was the subtle, more intimate spots that drove him wild. He could never get tired of pressing his lips to her throat, the inside her arms, her belly button and that ticklish spot on the inside of her ankle. _

"_You've got me, baby," Sami repeatedly murmured back to Lucas, assuring him that she belonged to him and no one else. Sami was just as enraptured by Lucas judging from her effective efforts to keep him as close to her as possible. She clung to him as if willing him to melt into her, body and soul. Kneading Lucas' back and shoulders with a desperate grip, she marveled at the pleasing texture of his hard, muscled body against her smooth, flesh. She loved everything about the way they contrasted each other when they made love. His hardness against her softness; his complete control over her and her utter abandon to him—although she would never say so if he called her on it. She even liked his quiet gasps of pleasure and almost inaudible utterances of arousal that were completely contrary to her usual shouts of passion when they were both in the throes of their lovemaking. In the light of day, she was the one who insisted on control but behind their closed bedroom door, she was his completely. In fact, it wasn't about either of them taking command but more like both of them willingly surrendering to the explosive combination of their passion. Inhaling his masculine scent, she almost let out a primal growl at the feelings that he was stirring in her. Her mouth had a mind of its own as she lightly nibbled on his neck and shoulders. _

_She was losing herself in the feel of Lucas caressing her body with his own and his urgent whispers in her ear of how much he wanted her. Sometimes her extreme reactions to him scared her. But then she would remember that she was with Lucas, her lover and the father of her child. He had seen her at her best and worst—usually the latter—and he still found it in his heart to love her. And he didn't stop there. He treated her with a loving respect that she had never been treated with in the past and had always yearned for in every relationship she had been in. The only times in her life that she felt like a complete woman were when she was with him, her closest friend, her soul mate. _

_Lucas was definitely focused on making sweet love to his Sami but he couldn't help but notice the intense look of adoration she was giving him and his heart melted. He momentarily stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes knowing that she was thinking the same thoughts as he. Neither of them had been very lucky in the relationship department but he considered it a miracle and the deepest privilege to end up at this point—together and in love. Nothing warmed his heart more than simply thinking of her and how she completed his life. So long ago they had been the best of friends not to mention thick as thieves when it came to getting what they wanted. If only he had seen then that they could have been so much more. Although he didn't like to think about the time they had wasted being apart, at the same time, the experience also helped him appreciate their relationship that much more. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a beautiful and amazing woman who trusted him completely and had given him the most important gift in the world with their son. From the way things were going, it wouldn't be too long before they created another "gift" to keep Will company—and maybe a few more after that. Of course, you wouldn't hear him complaining about that when it happened. Lucas knew without a doubt that Sami was 'the one' and he intended to treasure her for as long as she would let him. _

_Lucas leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I love you," Sami murmured against his mouth. He smiled down at her and kissed her again. "I love you too, beautiful," he replied and watched her grin in appreciation. "And thank you for trusting me. You won't regret it." He gestured towards the video camera with his head so she would get his meaning but between them, his admission meant so much more. He kissed her once more, this time more deeply than before. When he finally retreated, his devilish smirk had returned. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you." _

"_I wouldn't think of it, General." Sami shook her head at his cockiness. "What am I going to do with you," she asked her insufferable lover. _

_He shrugged his shoulder as best he could in the position they were in. "I've got a few ideas but you'll have to wait until I'm done, sweetheart." With that, he purposely pushed his hardness against Sami letting her know that the main event had arrived. "No more chit-chat Sami. The camera is rolling and it's about time we show the world what we've got." _

_Sami giggled at his hammed up performance but her laughter quickly turned into a loud gasp of pleasure when she felt him ease decisively into her. She hadn't been prepared for the feel of him inside her but just like every time they made love, she wondered how she had gone so long without having him. Lucas groaned at how tight Sami felt around his hardened shaft. Through his haze of bliss, he began to move slowly within her even though Sami looked like she would fall apart from the sensations he was eliciting. She could barely breathe, the pleasure of his drawn out strokes was so great. Lucas lowered his head into the crook of her neck and his hot breath blew raggedly against her moist skin. He raised his head slightly to nibble her ear but continued to move against her, heightening their gratification with deeper and faster strokes. _

_Sami moved her hands down Lucas' body in order to press him harder against her, drawing a very surprised yet approving grunt from him. Unable to control his urge to tease her, Lucas made sure to exaggerate every moan and carnal cry that she was inspiring in him knowing that it would turn her on even more. When he felt her nails scour his back and shoulders, he figured that the desired reaction had been accomplished. Between his moans of pleasure in her ear, he managed to add, "I thought that would get your attention. Now why don't you wrap those sexy legs around me so I can really feel you." _

_Sami was more than happy to comply and quickly encircled his hips with her legs, opening up wider to him in the process. Lucas had almost forgotten that she was still wearing those hot, red shoes until he felt one of the heels digging not too painfully into his ass. This only made him move faster inside of her. "Yes, Lucas, just like that," Sami shouted in ecstasy, pushing her heel slightly harder against him. "I've been waiting all night to have you inside of me," she gasped. _

_Lucas was inching beyond rational thought as he enjoyed the sweetness of her wet center around him. The deeper he felt himself go, the more he wanted—he felt like he could never get enough of her. Her small whimpers of pleasure in between her heated words of encouragement were music to his ears. "Harder Lucas! Please, baby, give it all to me." Sami's words were desperate as if she would fade away if he didn't send her over the edge soon. _

_Their slow buildup had lead them to these moments and they were both determined to make it last as long as possible. However, as Lucas doubled his efforts, neither was sure how long they would be able to hold out. Already Sami was bucking uncontrollably against him increasing the ecstasy both were trying desperately to attain. Lucas pressed himself against Sami's soft breasts feeling her nipples brush his chest with every thrust inside her. Her luscious body underneath his was becoming too much for him. "I can't wait to hear you scream my name when I make you come," Lucas ground out through the waves of pleasure they were both experiencing. "I'm going to give it to you deeper," he said pushing meaningfully into her, "…and faster," pulling out again with torturous precision, "…until you lose control." The hard thrusts punctuating his words left no room for doubt. _

_Sami didn't think he could make her any hotter but his sexy encouragement turned her into a wanton, needy pile of flesh willing to do his bidding for mere seconds more of his sexual favor. She held him tighter at the waist with her long legs, now covered with a sweaty sheen from their enthusiastic lovemaking. Meeting his strokes with rhythmic thrusts of her own, she knew it wouldn't be much longer for him either. Her shouts were loud enough to wake the dead, but they were beyond worrying about any noise complaints from their neighbors. _

_Lucas knew he had Sami right where he wanted her. No force in the universe could pull him away from her and the erotic sensations they were giving each other. He didn't care if Ed McMahon, Ty Pennington and the Fab Five showed up at her door all at once. They would have to wait until he was finished pleasuring his delicious fiancée. And he wouldn't stop until he felt the familiar trembling of her against him that signaled her release. _

_Finally, Sami could take it no longer. Lucas had built her up and she was quickly approaching the height of their joining. "Lucas, Oh God, yes!" Sami moaned in between her very vocal expression of enjoyment. Although she didn't think it was possible, Lucas pumped into her even faster and just as he predicted, she screamed his name as her orgasm came over her in waves of utter bliss. _

"_I gave that to you, baby. Say my name just like that." Lucas was completely mesmerized by the satisfaction that Sami exuded beneath him. Words couldn't describe her beauty while in the midst of an intense climax and when he felt her walls squeezing and contracting against him, it triggered his final surrender. "Feel what you do to me," he moaned before succumbing to his own release inside of her. _

_Neither of them could have imagined that it could ever be this good with anyone let alone with each other. But they were thankful for it all the same. Everything about their encounter pointed to the unadulterated devotion they had developed in recent months. The foundation had been laid years ago and even if they had lost the path a few times, they'd do it all over again if it led to this point. As they stroked and caressed each other in the silent moments after their climax, they each vowed to do whatever possible never to lose the love and acceptance that they managed to harness simply by finally finding comfort in each other. _

* * *

Fifteen minutes after leaving the restaurant and finding that Lucas' car had been burglarized—for very specific reasons apparently—Lucas and Sami remained in the parking lot, leaning against the scratched up doors of his car. They were both standing completely still—obviously in extreme shock over the absurdity of the situation. Twice a security guard from the shopping complex passed by staring at them. Although he was clearly curious as to why they were impersonating upright coma patients, there didn't seem to be an emergency so he moved along on his rounds.

They couldn't believe the recording of their little sex romp was missing—again. Lucas thought that Sami was going to lose it when they discovered his glove compartment broken into and the tape missing. But instead she seemed to be consumed with panic and simply shut down. Ordinarily Lucas would be worried but, truth be told, he needed the lull in order to process their situation. He glanced over to Sami and observed that she was still standing completely still, head bowed and cradled in her open palm. She didn't seem to be crying, which was good, but her continued silence wasn't necessarily a positive sign either.

If you had asked him fifteen minutes ago whether making that tape had been a good idea, even with the humiliation of it being discovered by their siblings, Lucas was still sure that the pleasure he and Sami had and would derive from it was well worth it. However, thinking about how unpleasant things were going to be until they got that tape back, he was starting to question that assessment.

Finally, Lucas uncrossed his arm and reached out to lay a soothing hand on Sami's shoulders. Even though she didn't appear to be looking at him, she jerked away from his outstretched arm and took a small step away from him. Disappointed, Lucas gave his chin a nervous rub and glanced around with furrowed eyebrows. After what seemed like an eternity, she raised her head up and glared at him.

Over a decade of dealing with Sami had prepared him for anything she was about to throw his way. Before she could get an angry word in, he shouted, "I know what you're going to say and this is not my fault, Sami!" She looked at him with extreme skepticism but said nothing. "Don't you give me that look, Ms. Brady. I know exactly how you think and I just don't think it's going to get us anywhere right now."

"You don't know how I think," Sami replied with a tone surprisingly free of venom. "You think you do but you're as clueless as any other man who likes to think he's got everything under control."

"Hey, I am in control!" Lucas shouted again, drawing the attention of a family walking back to their car and a couple heading into the restaurant. He slid the short distance to where Sami was standing and continued his tirade while facing her. "Somebody's got to be in control here. If you were running things, we would have both imploded by now."

Sami gave a practiced smirk she could have only picked up from the master smirker himself. "I hate to break it to you Lucas but it doesn't look like you have anything under control at the moment." If she were any other person, he might have found her comment lighthearted but he didn't care what she said, he knew much better than that. In fact, the calm way in which she continued her tirade only convinced Lucas that it could only get worse.

"You didn't have control when you left the tape in the VCR for our son, our siblings—hell, for the whole world to discover." She had turned the tables on Lucas and he was now leaning back against the car as she yelled at him. "You didn't have control when it took you 25 hours to figure out that you could use your spare key to get the tape from Belle and Philip's apartment instead of waiting for both of them to watch the tape and work it into their sick, pathetic sex life." Her voice was getting louder and louder as she punctuated each phrase with an accusatory pointing of her finger. "And you certainly don't have control now since the tape's been stolen--again--after I got it back in the first place."

She wasn't shouting the way he had been a few moments ago but the close proximity of her face to his coupled with the intensity of her words were just as effective. Even so, he was never one to let his beautiful fiancée—soon to be wife—get the last word in. Unfortunately, her volatile attitude only stoked the fires of his own temper.

"That may be so, my love, but I think you're forgetting what was on that tape." He reached out and grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back. "As I recall, I was very much in control that night when I had you begging and screaming my name in pleasure." Before she could protest, his pressed his body against hers and kissed her passionately. He flipped her around pushing her against his car noticing that she didn't pull away when he deepened the kiss. The intensity of the kiss, even one brought on by extreme emotion rather than desire, was so indicative of their chemistry. Even when they were fighting mad at each other, their feelings could erupt into passion at the drop of a dime.

They continued to consume each other's mouths and bodies for several moments and would have drawn quite a crowd if anyone had passed by. Finally, Lucas pulled away deciding that he had proven his point and then some. He couldn't deny his pride at seeing Sami's weakened body leaning on his car for support. She was wonderfully breathless but then again so was he. It suddenly registered to both of them that they were still in public and they looked around nervously to see if anyone had witnessed their little make-out session.

Lucas shoved his hands in his pocket in an attempt to hide his arousal that had quickly developed from their display. "It seems that performance is becoming somewhat of our thing," Lucas commented. They both laughed gently at his wisecrack. Even though their little spat and subsequent make-up had dissolved some of the tension they were feeling, the anxiety over their situation had not gone away completely.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Sami quietly offered. Her body language exuded her discomfort and she began to pace within the small confines of their parking spot. "It's just that I'm a little stressed out about the turn of events. Lucas, what are we going to do? Somebody obviously knows what's on that tape seeing as how that's the only thing they took from your car. I don't even want to think of how embarrassed I'll be if it gets out. But what about Will? I don't want him to have another reason for his life to be a mess because of our stupid choices." She whipped around inadvertently smacking Lucas in the face with her hair—not exactly the most ideal way to feel her sexy blonde tresses caressing against his skin.

Lucas caught her by the arm and stilled her restless pacing. "Sami, I can't say I know what's going on but we'll figure it out together. Nobody can use that tape to hurt us. Even if there's someone out there who wants to embarrass us or Will, the only thing that tape can show people is that we have the most amazing love life imaginable." He wrapped his arm loosely around her waist and pulled her close. "The only thing people are going to get from that tape is how much we love each other." The look Sami gave him clearly showed she doubted the tape would generate that type of sentimentality. "Okay, maybe not but, that tape is only hot because we were so into each other at the time and who can find fault with that?" Sami leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips for his efforts to make her feel better.

"I appreciate your perspective but I think people will find plenty wrong with us having a sex tape floating around Salem. And with the internet—uh, I don't even want to think about it. Lucas we have to find out who has that tape, now!"

"I understand that Sami. I don't particularly want pictures of my naked wife floating around in the world. We'll figure something out. There's only a few people who even know about the tape so we just retrace our steps and figure out how it could have fallen into the wrong hands.

"What! I don't think so Lucas. I have no intention of going on some wild goose chase when our reputations, not to mention the well-being of our son, are on the line. Whoever did this sounds pretty sneaky to know that our tape even exists. They must have known about Belle and Philip getting a hold of it. And they sure did a pretty good job of breaking into your car too. We need professionals, Lucas. We need to call the police or something."

Lucas adored the woman in front of him but he couldn't remember her ever making a more absurd suggestion in his life. "Are you kidding me? There are so many things wrong with that idea that I don't even know where to begin. First, do you really want to explain to those people what was on that tape? I mean, you've known some of those people your whole life and even if you don't know them personally, they certainly know you with all the family both you and I have had on the police force. Besides, we'd be better off hiring Will's middle school class to find it given the Salem Police Department's lack of skills at actually solving crimes and protecting the public."

"Well, you've got a point. They have been slipping since my dad was killed. And don't get me started on that waste of space they call my Uncle Bo." They had both heard people talking about how stupid Salem's police force was even before Roman Brady died but Sami, of course, would never entertain those rumors and Lucas chose to ignore them both out of respect for his mother and for Sami. "But Lucas, what if we can't find out who has the tape?

"If we don't have any luck, I'm sure they'll find us. But we're not going to find out anything by standing in the parking lot thinking about it. Come on, we need to do some investigating." Lucas opened up the passenger side door of his car and helped Sami inside before getting in himself.

"So where to, Inspector Gadget?" Sami said sarcastically as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Very funny Sami. I'm not saying that I'm an expert here but like I said before, I think we should retrace our steps. It's not like whoever took that tape is going to be hanging around the restaurant. The only place that someone could have found out about it is at Belle and Philip's apartment, so that's where we start."

Sami reluctantly accepted the wisdom of his explanation and settled in for the ride back to their siblings' loft. "Okay, fine, but you better be right."

"Haven't you figured it out already? I'm always right."

* * *

Jan was standing in Shawn's apartment looking pretty pleased with herself as she twirled Sami and Lucas' infamous videotape in her hands. "Like candy from a baby," she remarked with a self-congratulatory grin. She couldn't wait to see what was on this tape. She guessed it was some kind of illicit sex thing judging from the conversation she picked up while eavesdropping next door. She didn't know much about Belle and Philip's older siblings but she figured it was pretty good stuff. Lucas Roberts was about as hot as they come--not as hot as her Shawnypoo but not bad for an older guy. From what she had heard, Sami Brady was a wild one. She would bet money that the two of them together could put on quite a show. Maybe a very financially lucrative show.

She popped the tape in the VCR and pushed play. Sami and Lucas appeared immediately on the screen and by the looks of things, the show was indeed pretty good. Now Jan wasn't technically turned on by Sami or Lucas but she wasn't one to pass up a good pornographic display. Besides, Shawn wasn't around at the moment and she had to take what she could get.

The amorous on-screen couple were getting rather loud in their activities so Jan muted the television while she thought about how she could use this tape to her advantage. "I don't know what I'm going to do with this little gem but whatever it is, it's going to get me exactly what I want."

"And what might that be?" came a snide voice from behind Jan. She had been so wrapped up in thoughts of shameless profiteering along with her voyeuristic enjoyment of her newfound tape that she hadn't heard Rex and Mimi enter the apartment. "Who's life are you trying to ruin now? Or are you still on your grand plan to fool us into thinking that Shawn really wants a skank like you?"

Jan quickly stopped the tape and rolled her eyes as she cursed her bad fortune in running into these two. She needed to be constructing a plan to put her tape to good use, not engaging in irritating small talk with these two pathetic excuses for human beings. Who knew such lame people could have so much sex though. They really deserved each other.

"Hello to you too, Meems," she answered faux-sweetly. "My Shawny said I could come and go as I pleased in his apartment. We have that kind of relationship. You can understand that, right?" She blinked innocently and prayed that these two would get out of her sight as quickly as possible.

Rex stepped forward with a scowl on his face clearly not pleased that Jan was there. "I guess you've conveniently forgotten that this is my place too and as you can see, Shawn's not here. So you can kindly see yourself out."

"Maybe I was waiting around for him but I can tell when I'm not wanted." She ignored both Rex and Mimi's skeptical looks. It's not like she cared one iota what they thought of her. "I'll just take my tape and leave." She moved to the VCR to retrieve the tape so she could go back to her country home and enjoy it in peace. Maybe in her own home she could also think of the appropriate way to use it it to her advantage.

Rex joined her by the VCR and pulled her hands away, rather rudely in Jan's opinion. "Jan, if you paid any attention to anything but your own crazy manipulations, you'd know that the VCR is broken. So why don't you do us all a favor and leave before you blow it up." Normally, she wouldn't put it above Rex to lie about something like this just to annoy her but as she pressed the eject button, the VCR made a strange gurgling sound and appeared to die. It was at this point that panic began to set it.

"What are you talking about Rex? I was just watching my tape. What did you do to it?" Jan continued to push and bang on the eject button willing her precious tape to come out.

"I didn't do anything, Jan, it's just broken. Sure you can watch it but when you try to take it out, it gets stuck. Now I'm going to have to take it apart again to get the tape out."

Jan was horrified that her precious tape was being denied her. She had to figure out a way to get it back before Lucas and Sami came looking for it. "Well, I tell you what. Why don't I just take the VCR and get it fixed for you? I need to take this tape home--it's very important." They had no idea how important.

It was Mimi's turn to pipe in with her own pithy comment. "What's on the tape Jan? Have you got the goods on someone and now you're getting into the blackmail business? No, that can't be it--you're definitely that evil but you're just not that smart. I know! It's probably some deviant porno tape that you don't want us to see." Mimi laughed at the prospect of embarrassing Jan by revealing some nasty fetish of hers.

"Don't be ridiculous Mimi! And don't hate just because you and Sexy Rexy over there have no imagination when it cones to your sex lives. With as much time as you two spend in the sack, you'd think you wouldn't be such a prude." She tried to start unhooking the VCR but again, Rex stopped her.

"Listen, you're not going anywhere with that. First of all, it's my VCR and second, I don't have any reason to trust you. If you're so worried about your damn tape then you can wait for me to take the VCR apart. You can come pick it up when I make time to get it out."

"You need to make time now! That tape belongs to me and I'm not leaving until I have it in my hands. So you better get your tools out and get to work."

"That's it, I'm done with you." Rex grabbed Jan's arm and led her toward the door. Mimi followed with Jan's purse and threw it in her face as Rex pushed her out of the loft. "Nobody told you to come in here and use my stuff. If your stupid tape is stuck, that's your own damn fault." With that, he slammed the door in her face. He latched it for good measure so that she couldn't use her key to get in.

Jan was livid and beat at the door and screamed until two neighbors threatened to call the police on her. She reluctantly left the building and climbed back into her SUV to sulk and think about her next move. She couldn't believe the nerve of those two! And what was worse, they had her precious tape which was the key to getting what she wanted from Belle and Philip. Okay, she hadn't figured out how yet, but she thought she still had time to work that part out. She waited in her car for about fifteen minutes and then decided that she she had to take action instead of pouting outside in the cold. She hadn't gotten where she was today by retreating and licking her wounds. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot determined to turn things back around her way and get the best of those losers upstairs.

Meanwhile, Rex and Mimi were laughing hysterically at Jan's ousting. When they heard the neighbors threaten Jan and finally heard her walk out, their laughing became more out of control. They finally calmed down and crashed on the couch. Now that Jan was gone, they were consumed with curiosity, although neither wanted to voice it.

Finally, Mimi couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I really need to see what's on that tape."

"Me too," Rex answered. "I hope it'll still play. The VCR made a nasty noise when Jan was banging on it."

"Well it's worth a try." Mimi grabbed the remote control and pushed play. The VCR made a few more gurgling noises and slowly booted up. Rex and Mimi were nowhere near prepared for what popped up on the screen.

Sami and Lucas were going at it like porn stars right before their eyes. Thirty seconds of sexy, monkey love turned to a minute which turned to five minutes. There was a lot of sucking and moaning not to mention quite a bit of thrusting on both Lucas and Sami's part. Rex and Mimi knew they shouldn't be watching this but they just couldn't peel their eyes away from the hot action playing out before them.

"Talk about hot stuff. No wonder Jan was so anxious to keep her hands on this," Mimi said. Rex, of course, was still mesmerized by the scene before him. Mimi looked over at him, registering his not so innocent attention. His head was slightly tilted and his gaze intense as if trying to deconstruct the position that Lucas and Sami had chosen in this particular scene. She picked up the remote control and stopped the tape, prompting a particularly long gurgling noise. "That's enough for you, mister. I'm a little worried about your growing fascination with this tape since those ARE you siblings."

That appeared to snap Rex out of whatever haze of fascination he was in. "Well, when you put it like that, I can't help but be grossed out. But to be fair, they've only really been my siblings for about a year."

"What?" Mimi shouted. "Excuse me, Mr. Smarty Pants. They've been your siblings your whole life, even if you didn't know it. Who's the genius again? Let's not forget what happened with Cassie and Lucas." Rex cringed at the memory and quickly put it out of his mind.

Mimi yelped as Rex grabbed her and planted her on his lap. "Very funny. I'll tell you one thing, Mimi. My brother and sister may have put on a good show just now but no matter what crazy Jan says, they've got nothing on us." He then planted a wet, passionate kiss on his wonderful girlfriend.

"Now that you mention it, they were pretty inspirational." Mimi hugged Rex and giggled as he picked her up and headed towards the bedroom. They could call Lucas and Sami about the tape when they were done making a little love of their own.

* * *

Sami and Lucas were back at the loft and no closer to retrieving their tape than when they left the restaurant. They had circled the building looking for any clues. But without any idea of what to look for, they were completely spinning their wheels. They went back upstairs and knocked on Belle and Philip's door. When they didn't answer, Sami and Lucas figured they were upstairs going at it again. Amateurs.

"Well those two are no help--as usual." Sami pouted.

They decided to try across the hall with Rex and Mimi or even Shawn to see if they had noticed anything out of the ordinary. They knocked and waited for a few moments. When there was no answer, Lucas knocked again even louder. Finally, they heard shuffling and were greeted with a sweaty, semi-naked and very winded Rex. His hair was tussled and sticking up all over his head--well, more than usual--and he was holding a sheet around his torso, obviously to hide his nakedness.

One might expect to be shocked by such a greeting but Lucas and Sami were the picture of exasperation as they simultaneously looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Is it the official Mid-Afternoon Sex Day or is everyone hitting the sheets right now for our benefit?" Lucas asked.

Sami giggled despite herself. "Must be something in Salem's water, sweetheart."

"As much as I'd love to stand here and entertain your witty banter, I was a little busy as you've so keenly pointed out."

Before he could ask what they were doing there, Mimi appeared behind him wondering who was at the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was and the irony of the situation finally dawned on Rex.

Sami saw Mimi approach from the bedroom and couldn't help but notice the blush that was creeping up her neck. She had a sneaking suspicion that the news of her and Lucas' documented extracurricular activities had gotten out. She was going to kill Belle and Philip. She ushered Lucas into the apartment despite the fact that they were interrupting Mimi and Rex's afternoon sexcapades.

"Don't bother to deny it. We know that you know." Well, that wasn't 100 accurate since Lucas was a few steps behind Sami--and his confused expression showed it.

Mimi smiled guiltily at their visitors and tried to keep things casual. "What a nice surprise! It's so nice to see you! I was just saying to Rex that we don't see enough of his two favorite siblings. In fact, we were going to pay you a visit but we didn't want to impose in case you two were busy--not that we think that you're "busy" all the time or anything. I mean it's not like we're ever really thinking about how "busy" you are or anything! We wouldn't think of--"

"Mimi stop!" Rex said. He walked over to her and softly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Take a deep breath and calm down." He then turned to Lucas and Sami, both frowning profusely by this point. "Okay guys, three guesses why you've stopped by."

"Trust me, we only need one. I guess it's now official--Belle and Philip are completely unable to keep a secret." He shook his head at their situation. "I know you two are their best friends but this is ridiculous. We only left here a little over an hour ago and they've already blabbed our business to the world."

Rex and Mimi looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about Lucas? We haven't even seen Philip or Belle today," Mimi replied. "Even if they had told us anything about you two--which they haven't--I would hardly count anything they said to us as telling 'the world.'"

"Wait a second," Sami added. "If Belle and Philip didn't tell you anything then why are you two looking so guilty? And why does Rex know why we're here?"

"I thought you were here about the tape," Rex confessed.

Lucas could tell that Sami was about to lose her patience. They were just talking in circles now. "We are here about the tape. How do you know about it if Philip or Belle didn't tell you?"

"Uh oh," Mimi replied. "Crazy Jan has struck again." When she saw question marks across Sami and Lucas' face, she could tell that they had no idea how out of control things had gotten. "Let me back up. Jan was here earlier with this tape babbling about how she was going to use it to get what she wants or some kind of crazy talk like that."

Lucas and Sami groaned at the fact that yet another person had seen this tape and better yet, wanted to use it to destroy them. "What's up with that?" Lucas asked. "We don't even know that girl."

"Trust me, it doesn't matter. Jan thrives on causing trouble." Rex said.

'Sounds like someone else we know who happens to be in the room,' Mimi thought. She decided to keep that little remark to herself since the last thing she needed was to be on Sami Brady's bad side. "Anyway, when we walked in, she was talking about this tape but it got stuck in the VCR. She was pretty adamant about getting it back but Rex told her it was stuck and then threw her out." She and Rex chuckled thinking about the expression on Jan's face when Rex had slammed the door on her.

This new information seemed to brighten Sami's mood. "Great, so you two have the tape now?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," Rex responded. "The VCR is broken so it'll play but the tape won't come out. I told her I'd have to take the VCR apart to get her tape out and she'd have to come back and get it then. She wasn't too happy about that."

"Wait a minute. But it still plays though. And I'm sure Jan didn't volunteer what was on that tape." Her look of annoyance was back in full force. "Did you two little perverts watch the tape too?" Their guilty glance towards each other was all the answer she needed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Sami," Rex pleaded. "We just wanted to know what was on that tape that had Jan so antsy. We turned it off as soon as we figured out what it was."

Lies. Clearly lies, Lucas and Sami both thought.

The last thing Lucas wanted to do was contemplate yet another one of his siblings having seen him and Sami at their sexual best. First Belle and Philip, now Mimi, Rex and problematically, Jan. These kids really did need some professional guidance.

"Why our families are intent on watching us get it on is beyond me. Right now, I just want to get that tape and get out of here." As soon as they got home, he knew Sami was going to try to destroy the tape for all the trouble it had caused in the last few hours. Although he was a little sad at the prospect, he was starting to think it was for the best.

Mimi walked them over to the VCR. "Be my guest, Mimi said. "Take the whole VCR for all I care. That way Rex and I can get back to what we were doing before being so rudely interrupted." After feeling the sting of both Lucas and Sami's glare, she figured she should rephrase her comments. "Well, not rude actually, since it was an important matter. More like an inopportune interruption or maybe I should say--"

"Mimi! Forget it and just hand over the VCR," Sami shouted.

Mimi jumped a little and moved to comply. "Okay, okay, I'm getting it." However, when she picked up the VCR something felt a little off. She shook the VCR and didn't hear the normal banging of tape against machine. She put the VCR back down and flipped up the little window to peek inside the machine. Dread filled her as her suspicions were confirmed.

Lucas was feeling that ever nagging sense of panic creep back in. This didn't look good. "What's wrong?" He didn't really want to hear her answer since he knew deep down that the news wasn't good.

"Uh, guys. The tape is gone. I don't know what could have happened to it! It was in here when we went back to the bedroom." She started nervously looking around the area of the VCR. "Rex, the VCR is still broken isn't it? How could it be gone?"

"Of course it's broken. You heard it when we tried to eject the tape." He joined in the frantic searching but the tape was nowhere to be seen.

Sami thought she was going to implode with rage. "How could you two lose it? Did it run away on its own? Did it grow arms and legs and birth itself from your crappy VCR? I'm cursed! That's what this is about." She started pacing back and forth again to Lucas' dismay. And that quickly they were back in frantic mode.

"Oh no!" Rex exclaimed looking at the window. For the first time, they noticed the curtain billowing from the window that was slightly open at the bottom. No doubt, the loft had had a familiar visitor not so long ago. Upon further inspection of the VCR, they found that the bottom had been cut out and then sloppily pushed back into place after its contents had been efficiently extracted. It looked like Lucas and Sami were back to square one.

"Alright, what's that little bitch's address. I think we need to pay her a visit, don't you agree Lucas?"

Normally, Lucas would try to calm Sami down when she was this pissed off but not this time. "I wouldn't mind having a little chat with little Miss Spears myself. I'd like to know what she thinks she's gonna get out of us for that tape."

"I wouldn't put anything past that tacky little manipulator." Mimi was quite comfortable with badmouthing Jan and took advantage of any opportunity to hurl a few insults her way.

Rex had written down the address for Jan's house out in the country and Sami was already heading towards the door. "She's about to seriously get what's coming to her and about fifty cents more. Sorry for the interruption. Feel free to continue with all that sex you two were having." Lucas chuckled at her remark and waved goodbye as she pulled him out of the loft.

"Good luck!" Rex and Mimi yelled out the door. "You're gonna need it," Rex added.

He closed and locked the door again, turning back to Mimi with a lascivious smile. "Sami's suggestion wasn't half bad. How about it, Meems?" The sound of Mimi's giggles trailed off as he chased her back into the bedroom for some more of the ever popular mid-afternoon sex.

* * *

Jan just couldn't stop giggling with glee over having outsmarted the super-genius Rex and his dimwitted sidekick. She had to admit that when she first parked her SUV at the side of the building and climbed up the balconies to sneak through the window, she wasn't sure it was going to work out. But of course, things had gone as planned and she was one step ahead yet again. Those two demented sex bunnies were too busy indulging their usual mediocre sex life to hear her tinkering with the VCR with the utility knife she kept for just such occasions. They hadn't been lying about it being broken--it had taken longer than she liked to get the tape out.

Why couldn't they comprehend that it doesn't pay to play games with her--especially that super-bitch Mimi? She made a mental note to get the goods on her. That meddling, hyperactive freak was bound to have a few skeletons dancing around the closet.

Now that things were back on track, she could move on to the next phase of her plan. But for this part she was going to need a little help. She went through her mental rolodex to figure out who the perfect accomplice could be. After all, that Sami Brady had quite a few enemies and if she could find the perfect partner to scapegoat then she'd stay off that crazy blonde's radar. Jan was no fool--she knew that getting on Sami's shit list was something to be avoided at all costs. Since this was a bit removed from her normal antics, she might have to think outside of the box.

Jan went through several candidates dismissing them in turn, until suddenly the perfect person came to mind. She started her car again and headed towards the other side of town.

Oh yeah, this was going to work out beautifully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks so much reviewing. I'll try to keep the chapters coming more frequently. Enjoy! Yvonne  
**

**Damage Control: Chapter 5**

_The camera picked up minute after minute of Lucas and Sami recovering from their mind-blowing, earth shattering, flesh searing climax. They were both the epitome of orgasmic blissLucas was lying on top of Sami, slightly askew and waiting patiently for his normal breathing patterns to return. He couldn't stand to remove himself from the connection they were sharing at the moment but he didn't think she minded much. The simple contact of flesh against flesh seemed necessary for both of them. They felt that to sever contact would be breaking the spell that they had created up until this point._

_When both of them had somewhat caught their breath, they began stroking each other all over again, not content to let their bodies' contact be the only touching of flesh. It wasn't necessarily sexual touching but more a desire to achieve as much tactile intimacy as possible. Sami ran her fingers up and down his arm feeling the slickness of his body's sweat slip underneath her fingers. Lucas allowed his hand to glide across Sami's hip where they still lay against each other. He traced the line of her leg, still spread wide in conformity with their intimate union. When he also began nibbling at the crook of her neck, the moans and purrs coming from her mouth were enough to make him hard all over again without any of the foreplay that had inspired their previous joining. _

_"Lucas, you better quit that before you get yourself in more trouble." His immediate response was to grind himself meaningfully against her. She suspected it was his way of saying that he didn't care one iota how much trouble he was getting himself into. In fact, the more trouble he thought he would get into, the better. _

_Lucas suddenly stopped his tasting of her skin and raised himself up to look into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I need you?" He punctuated his words with a long, soft kiss to her lips, the kind of kiss that always made her toes curl. _

_She reached up and swept the hair away from his face. "I think it's more like we both need each other. I can't imagine my life without you." Lucas kissed her again, this time on her forehead before sliding off her and on his side. He pulled her against him and they stayed that way for quite a few moments, just caressing and lightly kissing each other. _

_Sami popped her head up over his body and looked towards the corner. It was the first time that either of them had acknowledged the camera in quite a while. "Babe, do you think we should turn off the camera now? I think we're just wasting tape having it film us cuddling like a couple of saps."_

_"Hey!" he said pulling her back down into his arms. "We ARE a couple of saps and so what if we have a few minutes on our sex tape of us cuddling. There's something hypnotic about seeing us like this, don't you think? I feel like these are the moments that I feel the most connected to you."_

_Sami melted at his words and kissed his nose in appreciation. "Of course, I love these moments, I just don't know whether it'll enhance the hot pornographic production that you were hoping to get out of this little experiment." _

_She yelped when she felt him pinch her bottom underneath the covers. "That's OUR hot pornographic production. I seem to recall you agreeing to it and doing quite a bit of acting in it as well. In fact, I'd say you were a bona fide diva throughout the whole thing." He rubbed her smooth flesh where he had pinched her, relishing the fullness of her curved cheek. _

_She playfully nipped his shoulder which made Lucas laugh. "Trust me, there was very little acting involved. It was more like capturing me in my natural habitat when I have my mind set on getting a piece of you."_

_"Mmm, Sami going all native and primal on me. I could get used to that. But right now, I have another idea about where to take our 'steamy' production." He flashed her a conspiratorial grin and hopped quickly out of bed. _

_"Hey, come back here!" Sami whined. "I'm not done cuddling."_

_"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for that after we cross a few more things off of our list." He had turned off the camera and put on his robe by this point much to Sami's dismay. She plopped back down on the bed and draped herself with the extra covers that Lucas had abandoned. "Not so fast, missy," Lucas replied having picked up the camera and was now forcefully tugging Sami from the bed. "What we need is a change of scenery and I've got just the place."_

_After he had successfully pulled Sami from the bed, he led her to the bathroom and seated her on the toilet under strict orders not to move. He placed the camera so that it peaked behind the curtain and into the tub area. He was glad that they had sprung for the weather resistant deluxe model that wouldn't steam up from the shower. When he had positioned the camera to his satisfaction, he turned around to see Sami staring at him with a knowing and appreciative glint in her eye. _

_"You sure don't lack for imagination," she commented. "Or other things..." She moved her gaze lower from his face openly staring at the way his robe was gaping open, the tie barely holding together the two sides of the garment. When her beautiful blue eyes returned to rest on his steady glare, he could barely contain the desire coursing through his every nerve. _

_"It seems that I've found the appropriate inspiration, my dear. Now why don't you come over here and keep me company." He turned the shower nozzle towards hot just as Sami sauntered over into his arms for a deep and exploratory kiss. _

_Steam filled the small room although it was unclear whether it was from the running water or from their searing kiss. Sami reached down and untied the already loose knot of Lucas' robe, sliding it down his shoulders to pool on the floor. He carefully guided her into the bathtub and they were instantly assaulted by the intense beating of the warm water against their skin. Lucas refused to lose contact with any part of her mouth while he pulled her closer and underneath the jet of cascading water._

_Their hands roamed each other's bodies splashing and spraying the water all over the shower. They both giggled when Sami abruptly turned them around and Lucas hit his forehead against the shower head. _

_"Sorry," Sami said between giggles. "I haven't gotten the hang of the appropriate shower etiquette yet." She continued to kiss him as she surreptitiously reached for the soap. "I guess now I have to make it up to you." She popped the the top of the body wash and squirted a generous amount of soap into her palm. She placed both hands against his chest and slowly massaged his hard pectorals. Lucas stared at her intently as she continued to lather his body. He reluctantly tore his eyes from her as she turned him around and lathered his back. For long moments, she expertly massaged his neck and worked her way down his back, kneading and stroking his firm muscles. _

_When she decided that he was adequately clean in that area, she moved her strokes lower along his body. She paid special attention to his belly button before reaching behind him and getting a firm grip on his ass. Lucas couldn't suppress his groan at the feel her body flush against his while she simultaneously soaped and squeezed his backside. _

_"I think I'm liking this little reward, baby." Sami only smiled and continued lathering his hips and upper thighs. She deftly cleaned up and down his legs, squatting down to lovingly wash each foot. She took care to rinse every spot of soap from him so he wouldn't be in any danger of slipping and falling in the shower. She couldn't leave anything to chance with what she knew he had in mind for her. _

_Lucas let out another moan of appreciation. "I haven't even gotten to the good part," Sami said with a beguiling smirk as she stood up. She turned around and squeezed some more soap into her palm. Lucas watched with wide eyes as she lowered her hand and proceeded to slowly lather his rapidly growing member. "Oh my, you certainly are a dirty boy. I guess I'll have to clean you right up, now don't I?"_

_Lucas looked like his eyes had rolled completely to the back of his head. If he had been able to string his thoughts together around the pleasure Sami was giving him, he would have contemplated how she was able to bring him to his knees every time, even when he saw it coming. Her hand was sliding excruciatingly slow over him making sure to cover every inch of him with lather. Before he knew it, he was pushing gently into her hand, his silent encouragement for what she was doing to him. _

_Sami glanced back towards the camera and decided a change of position was in order. She turned him so that he was propping himself up against the wall with his arms while she pressed her body flush against his back. She stroked him a little faster using her other hand to work up the lather on his chest again. _

_"Oh yeah, baby. Touch me just like that." Lucas' moans were reaching a fever pitch which pushed Sami to increase the pressure against his cock while stroking him. _

_When Lucas thought he couldn't take much more, Sami's hands retreated entirely from his body only to be replaced by the warm stream of water coming from the detachable shower head. His groan of frustration only elicited a quiet chuckle from her lips although she did lace a placating peck on his cheek. She ran her hands down his body as she rinsed the soap from his tanned flesh. He gasped again when the water hit his manhood followed by her nimble fingers. She then reached around him and rinsed the soap from his back and his cute butt before replacing the nozzle back in its place. As a final touch, she crawled into his arms and kissed him deeply. _

_Lucas' hands reached behind Sami and pulled her hard into his crotch, showing her what her not-so-innocent rub down had done to him. Finally responding to her, he choked out breathlessly, "You know what? You're one to talk. Judging from what you ALMOST just did to me, I'd say that you're the dirty one. Are you just going to leave me like this, after all I've done for you?" He stroked her now dripping wet hair as his admonishing words were met with a raised eyebrow _

_Still, Sami giggled into his chest nibbling at his moist skin. "After all you've done for ME?" She leaned back and looked up at him. "I think the question is what are you going to do about it?" she challenged. _

_Lucas face broke out into a wide grin. "It's a good thing we brought the camera with us," he said gesturing towards the rolling camcorder. He pushed her against the shower wall and pinned her hands above her head. "I've got just the thing."_

_

* * *

_

If Sami had known that she would be wandering in the woods in search of her and Lucas' lost sex tape, she would have worn more sensible shoes. They had left Lucas' car hidden along an unused country path and decided to walk the remaining distance to the address given to them by Rex and Mimi. As she felt a twig tear yet another snag in her nylons, she again contemplated how such a situation could even be happening. However, she quickly recalled that in Salem, it seemed that things like this were inevitable.

Lucas wasn't doing much better as he tried to lead the way while swatting at the latest swarm of mosquitos to attack him. He and Sami had decided to take an unofficial vow of silence so they could save their frustration for when they got their hands around Jan Spears's crazy neck. As they turned the corner and saw Jan's house come into view, he took Sami's hand in his and slowed them down, erring on the side of caution. When they didn't see any signs of Jan's SUV, they stepped away from their hidden path and approached the house.

Lucas whistled as they both took in the huge mansion in the middle of nowhere that evidently belonged entirely to one of the craziest bitches in Salem. Sami had a much more vocal reaction.

"I can't believe that psychotic nutcase has a house like this. Pay attention, Lucas because this is more proof of just how unfair life is." She craned her neck in attempt to see the back of the property. The only thing that she could pick up was what must have once been a very large barn and what was possibly a small pond or lake at the edge of the property. "I would have loved to grow up here. I bet the rich bitch doesn't even appreciate all of this."

Lucas couldn't have cared less about Jan Spears's cosmic karma. He just wanted to find that tape and get out of here. "Let's just see if we can get in and find that tape. It doesn't look like she's here now but she's had plenty of time to have stopped by and leave again." Although they knew that it would take up some time, they had picked up Sami's car from Salem Place and driven it back to their apartment. Sami had called her job to tell them her "field research" was taking longer than she had expected. But now that they knew Jan had the tape, it was only a matter of time before they got it back. Of course, that's what he had said this morning when he thought the tape was with Philip and Belle.

Sami huffed behind Lucas, watching while he quickly scanned the house for an open window. They both took another look around to see if anyone was watching them and then Sami walked past Lucas to towards the front door.

"Come on Sami, do you really think it's going to be that easy? Who leaves the door un" As he was chastising her for opting to take the most obvious approach, she had carefully opened the unlocked door and was poking her head inside.

She snapped her head back towards Lucas and beckoned him with a jerk of her head to follow her inside. "Do you think a cocky idiot like Jan Spears is going to lock her door? Besides, we're out in the middle of nowhere? Who the hell is she trying to keep out? Bambi? Come on so we can look around before anyone sees us."

Instead of being irritated at her brashness, he grinned and walked in her direction. He loved when she was sassy with him. His Sami sure was something.

They walked quietly inside and began looking for any sign that Jan had been there recently. When they found the house to be silent they split up and searched the house for any place that she might hide their tape. Of course, they figured that someone who couldn't even be bothered to lock her own front door was probably not too concerned with finding a secure place to store her blackmail material.

When Lucas came back downstairs, Sami was busy searching the front den. She had searched quickly through the kitchen and the sitting room but hadn't found anything. She looked up as Lucas walked toward herempty handed, she noticed.

"Nothing?" she asked hoping that maybe he was hiding the spoils from her.

"Zilch," he confirmed. "But it's kinda weird that there's a room upstairs that's locked. I thought about trying to pick the lock or look for a key but that part of the house was kind of dusty and didn't look like anyone had been there for a few days.

Sami slammed her fist into the soft couch pillow. "Damn! Lucas, what are we going to do? Maybe we should hide somewhere and wait for her to come home. There's two of us and only one of her. I know we can take her down." The more she thought of Jan out in the world with a tape of her and Lucas' most intimate moments, the more agitated she became. "Her computer was set up in the other room and she's got some pretty sophisticated software on that thing. I didn't have a chance to go through her files but I'm sure she could do some damage if she converted our tape to digital." Lucas was worried too but right now he was more concerned with his fiancee and the fact that her eyes were blazing with an intensity she usually reserved for his mother.

His expression turned less than friendly as he sat down and weighed their options. "No, Sami, I think we should handle this as cleanly as possible. It would be best if we could just swipe the tape without her even knowing. I don't want her calling anyone and getting more people involved. I'm sure you agree with that part at least." Sami snorted in response, already pissed at how things had progressed even this far.

"Whatever! I don't care how we do it, I just want to get that tape back." When they heard the sound of a big car pulling into the driveway, they figured that they had just run out of time. There was no more opportunity to contemplate their options. They needed a plan ASAP.

"Hide!" they both said at the same time. They scrambled around the room looking for the perfect spot to conceal themselves that would also allow them to make a clean getaway. They hid behind some heavy drapes in the corner of the front room, just as Jan came sauntering through the front door singing a modern tune very loudly and very off-key. Both Lucas and Sami cringed in their tiny little hiding spot. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her as they squeezed themselves out of view.

Jan threw her bag down on the couch and sang with as much emotion as she could muster. She hadn't had a day as good as today in a long time. She had just met with her partner-in-crime and things were being put into motion at that very moment. Personally, she was ambivalent about sticking it to Lucas Roberts and Sami Brady by showing the world how they were sticking it to each other. She figured that if it would antagonize Belle and Philip's siblings then all the better. However, she was counting on her accomplice to provide inspiration in the tormenting of Sami Brady and so far, she hadn't disappointed.

She walked into the kitchen grabbing herself a bottle of water. She began to unscrew the top and then thought better of her choice. It was a little early, but she was in the mood to celebrate. She put the bottle of water back on the shelf and grabbed the bottle of champagne beside it. No need for a glass, it was just her and Kewpie and Kewpie didn't care about formalities.

When Lucas and Sami didn't hear Jan in the room anymore they considered making a run for it. However, when they had finally decided to take action, they heard the shuffling of her high heels as she made her way back to the front room.

Jan plopped down on the couch and turned the stereo on with the remote control. When the music was blaring to her satisfaction, she popped open her bottle of booze and took a long, deep swig.

"Aaah! Now THAT hits the spot." She flipped off her shoes and propped her feet up on the table in front of her. She thought about giving her Shawnypoo a call but she was in too good of a mood to risk getting into it with him. No, she would just sit back and relax while she and Kewpie enjoyed a cocktail.

Lucas and Sami were sweating bullets behind the drapery, cursing their rotten luck. On the plus side, maybe Jan would somehow give away the location of the tape or what she planned on doing with it. On the down side, who knows how long they would be stuck hiding out waiting for an opportunity to execute an escape plan.

The next thing they heard was Jan shamelessly belting out the lyrics of some Justin Timberlake song. They could here her drinking something between melodiesif you could call what was coming out of her mouth that. Sami couldn't tell if the tickling on her neck was Lucas' shallow breathing or the steady trickle of blood seeping out of her ears from Jan's serenade.

"Lucas, I think I'm going to lose it," Sami whispered loudly from behind the curtain. Luckily, Jan chose that moment to put her heart and soul into singing "Cry Me a River."

Lucas pulled her tighter against him and shushed her quietly. She could barely hear his voice in her ear over Jan's singing. "At least she's distractedand it sounds like she's boozing it up too. Hopefully, she'll wear herself out and we can get out of here."

Lucas knew their situation was precarious but he was having a hard time focusing with Sami's body pushed tightly against his. With his arms around her, he could feel the curves of her body and instinctively caressed her abdomen with his fingers.

Sami shifted her head slightly to look back at him. Even shrouded in the darkness of the drapery, he could see the small smile on her lips. "You better be careful, General. You know this isn't the time or the place for that kind of behavior." Still, she intertwined their fingers together and rubbed her cheek against his. They might as well make the best of their bizarre predicament and neither was one to complain about being in close quarters with the other.

After what seemed like forever, Jan calmed down and stopped singing. Well, she stopped singing songs that is and, instead, started talking to herselfor rather she started talking to Kewpie.

"I am sooo smart," she shouted drunkenly. "I can't wait to put my brilliant acquisition to good use. I mean really Kewpie, anyone who has sex that's that hot needs to be showing it off, if you know what I mean. And after I'm done with my wonderful plan, the whole town and then some is going to know what a great fuck those two hotties are." She took another large gulp of champagne and reclined herself on the sofa. "Me and my new best friend are going to make them famous and poor little Belle is going to have a porn star for a sister." The thought appeared to be wildly funny to her and she cackled on and on until she ran out of breath.

Lucas could feel Sami stiffen in his arms and he rubbed his thumbs soothingly across her hands. "Don't worry, baby," he reassured her. "We won't let that happen." He kissed her on the side of her head and held her tighter.

"But Lucas," Sami whispered. "Now she's got somebody else in on this and we don't even know who." Lucas didn't have any answers for her on that front. Sami had her suspicions but she thought it better to keep her opinions to herself for the time being.

Fifteen minutes later, Jan was almost finished with her champagne and she was feeling really good. "I should have kept that stupid tape instead of giving it to 'her.' I could be watching it right now and thinking of my Shawn." She paused as if listening intently to someone. "Oh, you're right Kewpie, I wouldn't be thinking about Shawn if I had Lucas to look at. Silly me!" Jan spun the champagne bottle around dangerously almost spilling it all over herself. "Whoopsie! I'm so clumsy. It's thinking about that Lucas that got me all distracted. If that man were mine, I'd never let him wear clothes. Hell, I'd make sure he was 'at attention' for me all day and all night." She broke into a fit of drunken giggles and almost rolled right off the couch.

Sami tightened her grip on Lucas' hand and pinched him lightly. He took it as a warning to wipe the smirk off of his face. Unfortunately for them, Jan wasn't finished giving her review of the steamy porno.

"Sssshhh, Kewpie! Don't tell people that! But you're right though. That Sami Brady is pretty easy on the eyes too. And did you see the part when she stripped for Lucas? Now that's a professional!" She polished off the last of the champagne with a toast salute to Kewpie and threw the bottle on the ground. "I tell you one thing," Jan slurred. "She's A LOT sexier than that sister of hers with much bigger boobs. What's that Kewpie? She paused again listening to the voice in her head. Lucas and Sami were astonished by how crazy this woman really was. "Yeah, I'd do her too." she whispered loudly. "But only after I got to do her man a few times. Mmmm." She moaned to herself and licked her lips thinking about her fantasy menage-a-trois.

Sami opened her mouth as if to protest but Lucas quickly clapped his hand over her mouth and held her back. "Cool it Sami! She's totally wasted. She'll be passed out soon and we can get out of here then. Just take it easy until then." Truth be told, the thought kind of horrified him too. Just thinking about Jan Spears having her way with him even once was enough to make him cringe, as was the thought of anyone elseman or womanlaying a finger on his Sami.

True to his word, after about five minutes, they heard snoring coming from Jan's general direction. They chanced a discreet peak from behind the drapes and saw Jan lying half on and half off the couch with an empty champagne bottle at her feet and a creepy looking doll propped up on the table. Lucky for them though, she was out cold. They snuck out from behind the drapes and tiptoed through the room being especially careful when they reached the couch.

While they had the opportunity, Sami peaked into Jan's bag to see if anything was in there but, as she said to "Kewpie" or whoever, she must have given the tape to her secret accomplice.

Sami had the sudden urge to wake that bitch up and demand to know who she was working with and why she was trying ruin her life but Lucas led her towards the door, not wanting to take any chances. He had carefully turned the knob and slid the door open a few inches when a huge screech wailed from the hinges.

Both Lucas and Sami panicked and just as they feared, they heard movement from behind them.

"What the Hell is going on?" Jan screamed. She propped her head up and fixed a bleary glare in their direction. "Kewpie, let's get 'em."


End file.
